White Reflection
by Arcrowdamash
Summary: While captured by Mesogog, Tommy remembers his days as the white ranger and his last encounter with Kimberly.
1. Chapter 1

White Reflection 

Discalimer: Not mine, Saban and Disney own the Power Rangers.

Summary: While captured by Mesogog, Tommy remembers his days as the white ranger and his last encounter with Kimberly. This story is set during Back In Black. Before Tommy got his powers.

" Hey, Doctor O!" Tommy stopped and turned around when he heard Conner call his name. Tommy gave him a smile as he took his keys out to open his classroom door.

" Conner, did you get that assignment finished?" Tommy asked as he went to open his classroom door.

" Yeah, of course. But I have something I need to tell you." Conner said as he followed Tommy inside.

" And what would that be?" Tommy asked as he made his way towards his desk. Class was supposed to start soon, so Tommy took out his briefcase and placed it on top of his desk. He opened it up and started to take papers out as he listened to Conner talk.

" I was talking to Hayley the other day and she mentioned someone that you used to hang out with while you were a ranger." Conner explained as he watched Tommy organize his papers. And at the mention of an old friend, Tommy gazed up at Conner with curious eyes.

" When I was a ranger? Who did she mention?" Tommy asked. Conner smiled as he fixed his bag on his shoulder before he answered Tommy.

" She said her name was Kimberly, Kimberly Ann Heart." Conner said. Tommy looked away for a moment as he heard him mention Kimberly's name. He had not thought of Kimberly for a while now. But now that he was reminded of her again, memories of her started to come back to him.

" Why did she mention her to you for?" Tommy asked. He watched as Conner tried to figure out what to say next. Tommy could tell that Conner knew about his relationship with Kimberly. Hayley must have told him, but what bothered Tommy was why she would tell him about her?

" Look, It's not her fault really. I sort of forced it out of her. I only got her to tell me because Kimberly had sent you a note and I found it and I sort of well…opened it…it was in an unmarked envelop. I had no idea it meant anything really. I was curious about what was in it and I was bored and alone there and so I read it and then Hayley showed up and so she decided to tell me about her…" Conner explained in a somewhat rushed and nervous voice.

" She sent me a note? In an unmarked envelop? That makes no sense; how did it get there in the first place?" Tommy asked confused.

" Okay I lied. It had your name on it but that was it I swear." Conner said. Tommy shook his head in a disapproving manner but he did not get mad. He was more curious and confused than anything else at the moment.

" About this note, what did it say exactly anyways?" Tommy asked him. Conner took a deep breath, as he was aware now that Tommy was not mad. He relaxed a bit as he began to finish explaining things.

" It said that she was visiting Reefside for awhile and wanted to get in touch. Something like that; Oh and she also said that a guy named Jason was with her too."

" Jason? They're both in Reefside?" Tommy asked in a surprised voice. " Yeah, I guess so. That's what was said in the letter." Conner explained.

Tommy closed his eyes for a bit as he thought back to the last time he saw Jason and Kim. It had been so long since he had seen either of them, and the fact that they were both together was something even more perplexing.

" Where did Hayley say she found the note? And how come no one had given it too me?" Tommy somewhat demanded.

" Hayley said she found it inside your mailbox. She was going to give it to you but you had already left." Conner explained. " I forgot something there and when I was looking for it I found the letter instead." Conner explained.

" What did you forget?" Tommy asked. " My backpack." Conner replied as he adjusted the bag again.

" So are you going to meet up with them? Hayley said that this Jason guy was a ranger too once." Conner said.

" He was the original red ranger and one of my best friends." Tommy said. There was a moment of silence now as Tommy began to think back some more when he was last with Jason.

" You know the others will be thrilled to know that two former ex-rangers are in town. Do you think that we would be able to meet them both as well?" Conner asked hopefully.

" I don't see why not." Tommy said as he finished organizing his desk. Conner smiled happily at this. Just then the bell finally rang and looking over towards the door quickly, Conner adjusted his bag once more.

" Again, I'm sorry about snooping around like that, sometimes I can't help myself." Conner said with a small smile.

" It's okay, just don't do it again." Tommy warned him. Conner nodded his head in understanding. A moment later though the students started to come in and soon Kira and Ethan walked in as well and letting Tommy get ready for class, Conner excused himself as he made his way over towards Kira and Ethan. He was eager to tell them about the note and how they were going to meet two original power rangers that used to fight along side Tommy…

Authors Note: This is my first Tommy based story, so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

" Come on Kim, it will be fine you'll see." Jason said in a reassuring voice. But seeing the look on Kim's face only made him sigh miserably. " You know your worrying about nothing here. This is Tommy were talking about, he's one of the nicest guys I know." Jason said as he tried again to comfort her.

" I should have never written him that letter." She said sadly as she sat down in a nearby chair. Jason sighed again as he saw her look gloomily down at the floor. He could go on and on about how she was taking this too seriously and how Tommy would be only too happy to see her to care about any old stupid letter; but with the way she was acting it looked like nothing could convince her that she was doing the right thing by going in to see him.

" Listen, I know Tommy just as well as you do and you and I both know he does not hold grudges." Jason said as he sat down into the chair opposite of her. And even though he knew it was pointless to try and comfort her and assure her about all of this; Jason knew that he had to keep trying anyways.

They were at the airport in Florida and Jason had spent nearly a month to try and convince her to see Tommy. " Come on Kim. Don't tell me we came here for nothing, I mean…I already paid for the flights and the hotels…you don't expect me to go alone do you?" Jason said as he gave her a small smile. Kimberly looked up at him and she too smiled.

" Oh Jason, you wont stop will you?" Kimberly said with a laugh. Jason smiled a bit more at that comment and picking up his bag he got up from the chair and extended his arm for her to take.

Kimberly glanced up at Jason and seeing the look on his face, she could not help but smirk when she saw him smirking back at her. " Come on, it will be fine. I promise." He assured her again. And finally giving in Kimberly took his hand and finally got up again.

" You really think this is a good idea?" Kimberly asked again as she grabbed her bags, and watching Jason grab his own luggage he gave her another smile and a pat on the back to assure her yet again that she was doing the right thing.

" He's going to be thrilled to see us." He said and making there way towards the plane, Jason gave a quick little prayer as they boarded the flight. He really hoped that everything would go in fact as well as they planned too…

* * *

Back at Reefside Tommy had just come home after work and sitting down with Hayley Tommy began to ask her some more questions about this letter.

Once he had come home from work Hayley was already waiting for him and with the letter in her hands she sat patiently at her usual spot. Walking in he presented her with his casual face and just by looking at him Hayley no longer felt worried about Tommy's reaction. She could tell that Conner had indeed spoken with him like he said he would and standing up from her chair she handed him the letter.

" It's for you." She said simply. She watched him take it and he could not help but smile at her choice of words. " So this is another letter of hers. Why can't she just call me anyways?" Tommy wondered aloud as he opened up the letter and read it.

It was a short letter and all it said, was that she and Jason had just arrived in Reefside and that she wanted to get in touch. Nothing about any important news or any other type of useful information like where they were staying. It was clear and to the point and he could not help but frown at this.

" I don't get it." He said as he sat down, he stared at the letter in confusion and wondered what it could possibly mean. " They're your friends Tommy. You must have some idea why they would show up here?" Hayley said as she watched him think.

Tommy shook his head wonderingly. The only thing that he could think of was that this may or may not have something to do with the letter. But that letter was given to him years ago. Why would she want to bring that up again?

" I really wished one of them would call." Tommy said as he placed the letter back in the envelope and placed it back on his desk.

" I'm sure they're only here to say hello. Maybe they're just visiting, maybe this is nothing more than a simple get together, like a reunion perhaps?" Hayley suggested. Tommy shrugged his shoulders not really sure what to say to that.

He really hoped that them being here was not because of something dire or important for them to tell. He hoped that they were both doing well and he really would love to see them both again. He had known Jason and Kimberly for a long time, and he was more than a little eager himself to see them both once again. He only hopped that their meeting would go well and that the letter could finally become forgotten…

**Authors Note**: I have really not read that many Tommy/ Kim stories before so I don't really know for sure what's out there and I'm not sure if this is actually going to be a romance story. But you should know this story is **not** about Jason and Kimberly joining the Dino Rangers and helping them save Tommy or them becoming rangers or getting kidnapped or anything like that. There is no secret romance going on between Jason and Kim either and it's not about the letter or about Kimberly being pregnant or anything like that. Just keep those things in mind. I'm going to try something different with this story, but I still have to look into other stories and make sure it has not been done before. So please leave me a review, I would love to know what you think. Just be nice…thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey Kim, you ready for this?" Jason asked as he grabbed his coat. They had finally arrived in Reefside and were on their way to Tommy's. " It will be great to see him again." Kim said as she got up from where she was sitting. Jason smiled at her as he watched her get up from the bed.

" Like I said before, it will be fine." Jason said with another smile. He opened the door slightly as he watched her grab her things. As he watched her he noticed she held a picture in one of her hands. He eyed it suspiciously as he watched her come closer.

Kimberly noticed that Jason was looking at the picture and looking down at it she smiled as she brought it up for him to look at. Jason took the offered picture from her hands.

" It's us." He said as he looked at the picture. " A picture of you me and Tommy, when we first became power rangers, remember?" Kimberly said as she pointed at the picture.

" I remember this. How can I forget…man I looked young back then." Jason said as he continued to look at the picture.

" This was right after Tommy joined the team, that same day…Zack took the picture." Kimberly said as Jason handed the picture back.

" The good old days." Jason said as he smiled at her again. Kimberly nodded her head and as she placed the picture back in her purse; she then watched as Jason opened the door for her.

" I hope he does not mind us coming down to see him." Kimberly said as she walked out. From behind her, Jason began to lock the door. " It will be a surprise. I love seeing the look on his face when he's surprised, it's priceless…" Jason said with a laugh.

" Yeah, I sure do miss him." Kimberly said as she waited for Jason. And as Jason finished locking the door he turned around and walked up towards Kimberly. " You me both." He said and together they made their way out of the hotel and towards Tommy's house…

Once they arrived at Tommy's they were disappointed when they discovered that he was not home. " Of course he's not home." Jason muttered, as he and Kim stood on his front door step. " Maybe he's at school." Kimberly said as she peered inside. " I still can't picture Tommy as a teacher…" Jason said as he watched Kimberly then take out a piece of paper and pen from her purse.

" Hey, what's that for?" Jason asked as he came up towards her. " I'm going to leave him a note. I'll put it in his mailbox. He'll be sure to get it." Kimberly said as she quickly wrote down a quick note.

" What are you going to say?" Jason asked as he peered over her shoulder to try and read the note. " Only that me and you are here and want to see him." Kimberly said as she finished writing the note. She then placed the pen back in her purse and taking out an envelope she folded the letter and placed it inside. Jason watched her do this as he stepped back a couple of times for her to place the letter in the mailbox.

" We'll come back later I guess." Jason said as he made his way back down towards their rented car. Kimberly nodded her head and taking on last glance at Tommy's door and the mailbox she then followed Jason...

Authors Note: Sorry this is really short. The next chapter will be longer. Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

" Yo guys wait up!" Conner yelled as he ran to catch up with both Ethan and Kira. As Ethan and Kira heard Conner yell out to them they both stopped and turned around to wait for him to catch up to them.

" Oh man, I thought I'd never catch up." Conner said, as he began to pant a bit from his running.

" How long have you been running after us?" Ethan asked as he watched Conner catch his breath. " Since you guys left school." Conner said as he finally regained his composure.

" Anyways, remember what I told you in class? About those two former rangers?" Conner asked them. Ethan and Kira looked at each other and both of them nodded their heads yes.

" Why, is something wrong?" Kira asked a little worried. " Oh no, nothings wrong. I just thought I mention them again. I can't wait to meet them." Conner said with a smile.

" You ran all the way over here to tell us that?" Ethan said in disbelief. " No. I lied when I said I ran most of the way, sorry." Conner said with a smirk now.

" Oh, Conner…what are we going to do with you?" Kira asked disapprovingly. " Ah, come on, it's no big deal…" Conner said with another bright smile.

" Anyways, you guys want to head over to Dr. O's? I can't wait to meet those rangers." Conner said as he stepped in front of them. He began to get ready to run again and before he took off he turned around to face them. " Come on guys, let's hurry it up. Let's go see Dr. O!" Conner exclaimed happily, as he then made his way towards Tommy's house.

Kira and Ethan looked at each other and they both smiled as they too ran after Conner to catch up with him. Luckily for them, they were only a block away from Tommy's house.

Once they arrived at Tommy's house both Ethan and Kira noticed Conner was waiting at the front door. They went to catch up to him and once they arrived on the front door step, they both could not help but look at him strangely.

Conner noticed them look at him oddly and with a frown and a shrug of his shoulders he asked, " Is something wrong?"

" Nothing. Well…maybe you're being a little bit too excited about all of this…I mean…you should try and calm down a bit." Ethan said. Conner only gave him a frown. " So I'm excited. I'm going to meet the original red ranger! And Kira, you're going to meet the original pink ranger, which has to mean something to you, right? You guys can't tell me you're not excited too?" Conner said.

" We are just as anxious as you are Conner. We're just saying…to please try and not to embarrass your self." Ethan said. Conner rolled his eyes at this and with another smile he knocked on Tommy's door. " Believe me, the last thing I would want to do is embarrass myself in front of them." Conner said. And once he finished knocking it was not much longer before the door was answered.

" Hey, Hayley. Mind if we come in?" Conner asked. " Sure, come on in." Hayley said as she let him pass. And as Conner walked inside she smiled over towards Ethan and Kira who both wore bemused looks.

Once Hayley shut and locked the door Conner turned around to face Hayley. " So is Doctor O around?" He asked hopefully.

" Actually he just found out where Kimberly and Jason were staying so he decided to go see them." Hayley explained. And when he heard this Conner could not help but sigh in disappointment.

" You're kidding me right? Ah man, I really wanted to go with him to meet them." Conner said with a pout.

" Easy Conner. He just went to go get them. So he did not take you along, so what? That only means that he'll be back soon with both Jason and Kimberly." Ethan said as he tried to cheer up Conner.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, guys." Conner said as he apologized. " It's okay we forgive you." Ethan said with a smirk, as he patted Conner on the back. Conner smiled at him as he shook his head at what Ethan had said.

" So how long ago did he leave?" Kira asked. " Not long ago, he should be back in another half hour or so. Their hotel is not far from here." Hayley explained to them.

" So I guess we wait then." Conner said as he sat down in a nearby chair. The others nodded their heads at that, but a moment later and before Hayley could talk again, there was a sudden knock on the front door. They all looked at each other strangely as they wondered who it could be and jumping out of his chair, Conner dashed for the door.

" I'll get it!" He called out before anyone else could react. And coming to a halt he took a deep breath and opened the door.

When Conner opened the door he was expecting to see Jason and Kimberly along with Tommy. But his smile faded fast when it was only Tommy who stood before him.

" Hey what happened? Where are they?" Conner asked hurriedly. Tommy shook his head miserably as he walked inside. " I forgot my keys." Tommy said as he found his keys hanging on the wall. He took them and placed them in his pocket.

" Good thing we were home then." Conner said with a small smile as he tried to cheer up Tommy.

" They weren't there were they?" Hayley asked as she noticed the sad look on Tommy's face.

" No. Maybe they went out for lunch or something like that." Tommy said as he sat down.

" Guess I'll have to try again later." Tommy said. " Can I come with you when you do see them for the first time?" Conner asked hopefully. Tommy smiled at Conner's eagerness to meet Jason and Kimberly. And nodding, Tommy agreed. " Yeah sure, I could use the company next time." Tommy said, his mood suddenly getting better.

" Hey, I just thought of something. Since it is lunchtime, how about we go get something to eat. I'm actually famished." Ethan suggested.

" Sounds like a good idea to me." Tommy said getting up.

" Hopefully by the time we're done they will show up." Tommy said as he made his way towards the door. " Hey Hayley, you coming too?" Tommy asked as he watched Ethan, Kira and Conner step outside. " Of course." She said and grabbing her coat she too made her way outside.

When Tommy and the others were finished lunch they were really hoping that Jason and Kimberly would be back at the hotel. But when they arrived and to Conner's disappointment, they discovered that Jason and Kimberly had still not come back from wherever they went off too. Tommy though had a feeling that perhaps Kimberly dragged Jason to lunch and shopping.

" If they're out shopping, they wont be back until later today. So maybe you guys should head on home now." Tommy suggested.

" When I do hear from them again, I'll be sure to give you a call Conner." Tommy explained as he stopped in front of the Cyberspace.

" What about you Tommy? What are you going to do?" Hayley asked as she walked out to join the others. " I'll be at home. I have some work that needs to be taken care of. I will give you guys a call if anything should pop up." Tommy assured them.

" Alright, we'll hang out here for a little while longer." Conner said. " Okay then, so I'll see you guys later?" Tommy said. " Talk to you later." Ethan said as he and Kira waved goodbye and waving goodbye as well Hayley and Conner watched as Tommy drove off.

Authors Note: Sorry that took so long. Hopefully the next chapters wont take as long to write up. Just so you know the events that lead up to Tommy's capture will be different than what happened in the show. Anyways, please leave a review and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

" Alright Kim, this is the school. Come on lets hurry it up." Jason said as he made his way inside. It was already after school hours and it appeared to be empty, but they were hoping that perhaps Tommy might have shown up here.

" You sure about this? Maybe we should go back to his place?" Kimberly said shaking her head as she made her way up the steps. She watched as Jason opened the door and as he did so he let out a smile. " At least it's not locked." Jason said as he walked inside. " I still don't think we should bother even being here." Kimberly said as she followed Jason inside. " It's really late." She reminded him again.

" It's fine really. You know Tommy, he might be working late." Jason said. " We don't even know which one is his class room." Kimberly said as she followed Jason up the stairs.

" He teaches first period science. The science classrooms are upstairs." Jason said as he made his way up. " And how do you know that?" Kimberly asked him surprised. " I called the school and asked." He simply said as he walked up.

" Man, it's so strange being in a High School again." Jason said as he finished climbing the stairs.

" So which way do we go now?" Kimberly asked as she looked down the hallways. " It's this way I think…" Jason said as he turned a corner. " I really hope you know where you're going." Kimberly said as he reluctantly followed Jason.

" Hey, remember the last time we were all at school together? I feel so old now just thinking about it." Jason mused as he finally came to a stop. " I know exactly what you mean." Kimberly replied as she watched Jason examine one of the classroom doors.

" Is this it?" Kimberly asked as she peered inside. " I think so." Jason said, as he took a look inside. " No ones home." Jason said, with a frown. " I told you this was a waist of time. We should go back to his place." Kimberly said as she started to leave. " Fine, we'll go try his place again." Jason said as he too started to leave.

* * *

Back at the Cyberspace, Ethan was playing a video game on his computer and enjoying himself as he finally finished a difficult stage in the game. Conner was sitting down by the couch area as he started to work on the assignment that he told Doctor Oliver he had finished already. Luckily for him though, the assignment was not due until the following Monday. Kira was also working on the same assignment but she was nearly finished.

" I hate essays! I have no idea what to write about." Conner said as he tossed his pen on the table in frustration. Kira looked up from her work as she watched Conner. " Maybe you should ask Dr. O for some help. I'm sure he can give you some ideas." Kira said. Conner shook his head at that, as he let out another frustrated sigh. " I already told him I was finished the assignment. I can't ask him for help." Conner said.

" Why did you do that for?" Kira asked. " I don't know. I guess I was not thinking when I said it. I was just anxious about telling him of the note I had found. But this really sucks…I know it's not that hard and usually I can figure these things out, but for some reason I can't come up with anything." Conner said as he started to flip through his books for some ideas.

" Maybe you should ask Ethan for some help. He's already finished it." Kira said as she looked over towards Ethan, who had just clapped his hands together excitedly as he defeated another tough monster in his game.

" I rather not. I'll never here the end of it from him." Conner said miserably. " How about you? You can help me, can't you? Please?" Conner begged. Kira sighed at this and thinking about it for a moment she finally nodded her head in agreement. " Oh thank you so much, I swear I'll make it up to you." Conner said as he moved to sit next to Kira.

Kira smiled at his response and as the two of them started to discuss ideas for Conner's essay, and as they talked, Hayley walked up towards them. " Hey, guys." Hayley said as she placed their ordered drinks down on the table. " Thanks, Hayley." Conner said as he took the drink.

" So how's your assignment coming along?" Hayley asked as she looked down at their work.

" I'm nearly finished. Conner here has not even started it yet." Kira said, and Conner gave her an angry look at that comment. " Hey, it's not like I can't do essays. I've done them before. It's just that this ones confusing me that's all." Conner said in his own defense.

" Why don't you ask Tommy for help?" Hayley asked. " I can't. I already told him I finished it." Conner explained with another sigh.

" Well then maybe I can help you come up with an idea for a topic?" Hayley said.

" Could you please? I could use all the help I can get." Conner said. Hayley smiled, and along with Kira's help, the two of them were able to help Conner get started on his essay...

While the others were at the Cyberspace, Tommy was at home working on his latest discovery. When the new dino eggs that he had discovered were to finally hatch, he would be able to give Conner, Ethan and Kira Raptor Riders to use in their next fight.

Since Tommy was busy in his hideout working on his latest discovery, he was unable to hear the doorbell from the upstairs ring. Jason and Kimberly had just arrived from coming from the school. They had waited patiently for a few minutes for Tommy to answer the door, but after awhile when no one answered Kimberly could not help but sigh in disappointment.

" He's never around. Where could he be? I was really hoping he'd be home by now." Kimberly said. " Hey I got an idea. There's that new Cyberspace café by the school. I saw it on our drive over here. It reminds me of Ernie's Youth Center. Maybe he's over there?" Jason suggested.

" I guess we could try it." She said as she started to make her way towards his car again.

" He better be there. This is really starting to annoy me. And the days nearly over, I've already wasted too much gas going back and forth trying to look for him like this." Jason mumbled to himself as he took out his keys again.

" What was that? Did you say something Jason?" Kimberly asked as she opened the passenger door. " Oh, nothing. Never mind. Come on lets hurry it up before we miss him again." Jason said as he climbed in the car and started it.

And pulling out of the driveway, Jason and Kimberly headed towards the Cyberspace. But it would not be Tommy they would find, but the three Dino Rangers instead…

Please review and thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

" Well here we are." Jason said as he parked the car. Kimberly gazed outside her window and as she watched the teenagers walk in and out, she then turned towards Jason to speak. " So, you think Tommy could be here?" She asked as Jason turned off the car. " It's worth a shot." Jason said and so unbuckling her seat belt, she and Jason headed towards the Cyberspace...

When Jason and Kimberly walked inside they were surprised at how much this place actually reminded them of Ernie's. Sure his place was much bigger, but they both could not help but admire the place.

"I don't see him anywhere." Kimberly said as she looked around the place for Tommy. Jason started looking as well and seeing the women behind the bar, Jason decided to go over and ask her if she knew or has seen Tommy.

" Hi, can I help you?" Hayley asked as she saw Jason take a seat by the bar, he was soon joined by Kimberly who sat next to him on his left side. " Actually, we were wondering if you might know someone." Jason began. " That depends, I know a lot of people." Hayley said with a smile.

" He's a good friend of ours, and we were hoping we'd find him here." Kimberly said, joining the conversation.

" What's his name?" Hayley decided to ask. " Tommy Oliver." Jason replied. And at the mention of Tommy's name, Hayley suddenly realized whom she was talking too.

" You're names would not happen to be Jason and Kimberly, now would they?" Hayley asked. Jason and Kimberly looked at each other surprised that this strange woman knew their names.

" Yeah, how did you know?" Jason asked surprised. " I'm a good friend of Tommy's. I work with him, and went to school with him." Hayley explained. Jason and Kimberly looked at her with wide and surprised eyes." So you know Tommy?" Kimberly asked happily.

" Yes. I do. Actually, to tell you the truth, we've been looking for you two all afternoon. I found your note in the mailbox and so Tommy did not find out until later on that you two had come for a visit. Conner over there discovered the note and read it and he was the one that told Tommy, actually." Hayley said as she pointed towards Conner who was still sitting down on the couch, working on his essay.

" Do you know where Tommy is? Is he here?" Jason asked hopefully, as he looked back at Hayley. " Actually, he's at home now; but I'm sure Conner, Ethan and Kira would more than love to meet you two. They're Tommy's students." Hayley explained as she signaled for Kira and the others to come on over.

As Hayley was talking to Jason and Kimberly, she noticed that Kira had noticed Jason and Kimberly look over at them. Hayley watched as Kira nudged Conner in the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He quickly glanced up from his paper work and his mouth nearly dropped. He quickly closed it as he saw Jason had been watching him.

Getting up now they all made their way towards Jason and Kimberly, with Conner lagging behind, as he was straightening himself up.

" Hi." Kira said as she finally came to a stop. " Guys, I would like you to meet two very good friends of Tommy's. This here is Jason, and this is Kimberly." Hayley said as she introduced them.

" Hi, nice to meet you." Jason said as he extended his hand out for Kira. " I'm Kira. This is Ethan, and this, is Conner." Kira said. Conner nervously extended his hand towards Jason, who took the offered hand and shook it. " Hi, there." Jason said bemused as he noticed the awestruck look on Conner's face. Conner quickly shook his head as he regained his senses back. " Hi. It's an honor to meet you. And you too." Conner said as he went to shake Kimberly's hand next.

" So, you guys are student's of Tommy's?" Jason asked. " Yeah, he's our science teacher." Kira explained. " So is he a good teacher?" Jason asked with a smile. " Of course. His assignments are challenging too, and Conner here just loves his essays." Kira said sarcastically as she patted Conner lightly on the back. " So I see." Jason said with a laugh as he saw the embarrassed look on Conner's face.

" There not that bad, and I'm not that bad at them either." Conner said as he gave Kira an angry glare. " Okay you two, that's enough." Ethan said with a laugh.

" _Anyways_, enough of that, what brings you guys to Reefside?" Conner asked, his voice now calm again.

" We just came to say hi." Jason explained. Conner looked at the others and seeing their casual faces stare back at him, he too just let out a smile.

" Well, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you too." Hayley said. " So Tommy's at home? Because we went there before we came here and no one answered." Kimberly explained to them. She looked at the rangers and they only gave her unknowing looks. She then looked at Hayley as she looked like she was thinking about what to say next.

" He must be working away in his lab. I guess he did not here you, but don't worry; I'll be closing up soon, so we can go together and I'll let you guys in." Hayley explained.

" That sounds great. So when can we leave?" Jason asked. " As soon as I close up." Hayley said. Conner watched as both Jason and Kimberly let out tired sighs. Seeing this, Conner decided to volunteer to take them himself.

" Hey, I got a car and so maybe you can just give me the keys and I'll take them?" Conner suggested.

Hayley gave him a worried look, but Kira quickly spoke up. " It's okay Hayley. _We'll_ make sure he does not disturb Tommy or anything." Kira said with a reassuring smile.

" Very well. Here you go Conner." Hayley said as she handed him the keys. " Alright, awesome. So you two ready to go?" Conner asked as he pocketed the pair of keys.

" Yeah, lets get going." Jason said as he got up from where he was sitting. Kimberly followed Jason as she too got up from where she was sitting and grabbed her belongings.

" Thanks again, Hayley." Kimberly said. " Yeah, thanks for your help." Jason said. " I'm glad I can help. I'll see you guys later. Take care of them Conner." Hayley said. " No problem Hayley, don't you worry about a thing, they're in good hands, so no worries okay." Conner said as he then excused himself to grab his belongings. Kira and Ethan went to get their own things together and Kimberly and Jason watched them as they got their things together.

As they left Hayley said her final farewell as she watched Jason wave to her from the door before he left. Once they were gone Hayley decided to try and give Tommy a call at home. She only hoped that he would answer.

Taking out her phone, Hayley dialed Tommy's number, but to her dismay there was no answer and hearing his voice mail pick up she sighed as she closed the phone without leaving a message. Tommy never did look into his phone messages until late at night anyways, and that would be too late.

As Conner Ethan and Kira were driving along they talked most of the way about Jason and Kimberly. Kira had her own sets of questions for Kimberly, and she discussed them with Conner and Ethan. Jason and Kimberly though were in their own car behind them as they followed them along towards Tommy's.

" Do you think Tommy will mind us bringing them back like this?" Kira asked somewhat worried. " He won't mind." Conner said with a reassuring smile. " They both seem great though, don't you think?" Conner said as he gazed at his mirror, as he tried to get a glimpse at Jason and Kimberly from behind them. " They seem nice. Hey, you said that Kimberly and Tommy used to go out back in High school, right? Do you think he still likes her?" Kira asked.

" I don't know. If he does he's doing a good job at pretending he does not." Conner said.

" Do you guys think they know that we are the power rangers?" Ethan asked finally joining in on the conversation.

" Considering that they used to be rangers themselves, I would assume so. But maybe they think we're just his students from school? I don't think Tommy's told them much about anything." Conner said.

" Do you think we should tell them?" Ethan wondered. " I don't know, maybe we should leave that up to Hayley or Tommy to tell them." Conner said. And with that said, they all agreed to keep it a secret until that time came when Tommy or Hayley would reveal to them about who they were…

Authors Note: Well, hope you like it so far. Tommy will be getting captured in the next chapter, but like I said before, it will be different from the show. Also, I might actually bring Trent into the story as well. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

" Come on this way, he should be inside." Conner said as he made his way to Tommy's front door. Kimberly and Jason followed behind him along with Kira and Ethan. Finally stopping at his front door, Conner started to knock a few times to see if he'd answer first.

" I do hope he's home." Kira said, as she waited patiently next to Jason. Jason smiled at her as he glanced over towards her. He was going to say something but decided against it as Ethan spoke up.

" Do you think he can hear us? After all, how many times does he actually answer his door?" Ethan said as he tried to continue to wait.

" If he does not answer, I do have the keys remember?" Conner said as he held up the keys for them to see. " I just want to give him the chance to answer first." Conner said as he pocketed the keys once more.

Conner then knocked a few more times and when no answer came he finally took out the keys and opened the door. " Well, so much for that." Conner said as he made his way inside followed by Ethan and the others.

As Jason walked inside, the first thing he did was inspect Tommy's place. Everything seemed fairly clean and organized. Tommy was never a messy person; if any one was messy it was he. He could not help but smile.

" What is it?" Kimberly asked quietly as she saw his small smile. " Oh, nothing…" Jason said, as he then walked forwards. Kimberly eyed him strangely but shrugged it off as nothing as she followed Jason along.

" It's this way." Conner said as they made their way towards Tommy's secret room. As Conner led the way Kimberly had to take a few deep breaths as they came closer towards the entrance. Even though having a secret room like this would appear unusual to a normal person, she and Jason knew him well enough that having a room such as this is no surprise. _But how do Conner and the others know about it_? She wondered to herself. And, glancing over towards Jason, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Once they came to the entrence, Conner stopped and turned around towards Jason and Kimberly. " I remember the first time we found out that this was Doctor's O's place. He was not happy to say the least." Conner said as he opened the door. " How do you guys know about this place?" Jason asked as he watched the secret door open up.

" It's one of those long stories. Maybe Doctor O can fill you in on it later." Ethan said. And, as he spoke he brought his hand up to his face to momentarily scratch his head. That was when Jason finally noticed the strange looking bracelet that he wore. And now that he thought about it, the same bracelet that all three of them wore…

Jason quickly looked away. Ethan noticed that Jason suddenly looked away, so Ethan decided to speak up. " Is everything okay?" Ethan asked him. " Yeah, everything's fine, shall we?" Jason said as he followed Conner inside. Ethan gave him a strange look and as Kira walked passed him, she just gave him a look that told him not to bother with it. Shaking it off, Ethan followed her.

" One more question. Why do you keep calling Tommy Doctor O?" Kimberly asked as she followed them along.

" Oh, that's just a little nickname we came up with so to speak. It just sounds more natural to call him Doctor O for some reason." Conner replied.

" I guess it's better than calling him Doctor Oliver all the time huh?" Jason asked. Conner smiled at that and nodded his head in response.

Once they came inside Conner happily called out Tommy's name. " Hey, Doctor O, we brought company." Conner called out. They all stopped as Conner called out Tommy's name, and looking around, Kira noticed the place to be empty.

" Now, don't tell me he's gone." She somewhat whined. She let out a sigh as she walked up towards Conner, who was still looking around for him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

" He's not here." Kira explained. " I can see that." Conner said. He then looked over towards Jason and Kimberly.

" Sorry about this. He's not here, I guess…" Conner said. Jason though gave him small smile to assure him he was fine.

" We'll just have to wait for him then." Jason said as he decided to look around. And stopping at the machine before him, Jason turned around to face them. " Just out of curiosity, you guys would not happen to be the new power rangers now would you?" Jason asked, as he leaned on the controls and folded his arms; he gave them a sly smile, as he looked up at them.

" Hey, he figured it out!" Ethan said surprised. Conner rolled his eyes at that, as he then looked at Jason who was still waiting for an answer.

" We were going to tell you, really. We did not know if Tommy had said anything to you guys. We'd thought it'd be best for it to remain a secret, or wait for Tommy to tell you." Conner explained.

" I see. So what's Tommy's role than? Is he a ranger again?" Jason asked. He looked at each of them to see if he could figure it out by their looks.

" No. He's more of a mentor than anything else." Conner replied. Jason than looked over towards Kimberly who had a slight surprised look on her face, she quickly shook it off as she spoke up to ask them a question. " But there's only three of you. How do you manage?" Kimberly asked.

" We work well together. I don't know, but we seem to handle the monsters just fine on our own." Conner explained.

" Well, Tommy's done a good job at recruiting you then." Kimberly said. Her smile faded though as she saw the strange look they were giving her. She stared at them oddly.

" What?" She asked confused. And with a guilty smile Conner spoke up, " Well actually… we sort of stumbled upon the powers ourselves. You see, we had detention with Doctor O one day… when we first found our powers… and he had to go to the museum for some reason or another and since we were with him, Ethan, Kira and I were told to try and find something prehistoric and so while Doctor O went off to see if someone was around, the three of us went wondering off in the nearby forest…" Conner began, but seeing their tired facing stare back at him he stopped.

" Look. Let's just say the power found us." Conner said as he held up his bracelet. Jason smiled, all the while thinking at how much explaining Tommy needed to do before he and Kim would have to leave.

" I can't believe Tommy's doing this all over again. And without telling me too…" Jason said, Conner could tell he sounded somewhat disappointed.

" How close are you to him anyways?" Conner decided to ask. Jason looked up at him as he then glanced and pointed at him self and Kimberly. " Which one of us are you asking?" Jason asked as he pointed to Kimberly and himself.

" You I guess." Conner replied. " I knew Tommy since he first became a ranger. We've been good friends ever since he joined our team." Jason explained to him.

" And how about you?" Conner asked as he looked over towards Kimberly. " I was just as close. We used to date back in high school actually." Kimberly explained.

" I see. That's nice." Conner said as he then somehow worked his way over towards the others.

" I wonder where Tommy went off too?" Jason decided to ask. " Who knows, but he'll show up soon enough, right?" Conner said.

Jason smiled. And as Jason and the others talked and waited for Tommy, no one was aware that Tommy was now on his way home. He was pulling inside his driveway, and parking his car, he turned off the ignition and then walked outside of his car.

As he went to shut the door to his car and lock up, that was when Tyrannodrones appeared out of nowhere and attacked him, he did not even have the chance to fight them off, and dropping his belongings on the ground, Tommy disappeared…

**Authors Note**: Sorry that took so long. I had writers block, but I'm back now. Hopefully it won't happen again. Anyways, thanks for waiting and reading and I hope you decide to review as well. Thanks again. Just so you know the epsiode Legacy of Power and Wave Goodbye never took place in this story... Conner, Kira and Ethan know Tommy was a ranger, but they don't know the details. Just thought i'd mention that.


	8. Chapter 8

When Tommy entered Mesogog's lair he immediately started to get a bad feeling. He had the faintest clue as to what Mesogog wanted from him, and he dreaded the encounter that would soon follow. Tommy though, fought off as best he could. Trying his best to break free, but their hold on him was too powerful.

Now being dragged into the main room, where he knew Mesogog would greet him, Tommy had to stop himself from saying anything that would only make matters worse for him. He had to somehow keep Mesogog from getting what he wanted. Some how, he had to break free…

Coming into the room Zeltrax spoke up. " My Lord, the prisoner." Zeltrax declared, while Tommy still struggled from behind him.

" Finally. Tie him to the life force extractor." Mesogog ordered. And as Tommy was dragged towards the extractor, Tommy spoke up.

" What do you want with me?" Tommy demanded as he hopelessly tried to struggle free.

" How rude of me not to explain." Mesogog said. As he watched Tommy get strapped to the chair.

" My senses tell me that this stone incases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been less than successful." Mesogog explained.

Tommy listened all the while still trying to struggle against his restraints. He glared at Mesogog, wishing that he could somehow stop him.

" That's where you come in." Mesogog explained. Tommy let out a small smirk as he stared at Mesogog defiantly. " Sorry, I can't help you there. I'm just a High School science teacher." Tommy declared, with bemusement.

" Really? A High School science teacher, who has just happened to have taught three brats to become the power rangers? I know you know what's inside of this stone. You're going to help me get it out. Or you will not like the consequences." Mesogog warned him.

And as he still struggled against his restraints, Tommy watched hopelessly as the machine was activated…

* * *

Back at the Cyber Café Hayley had finished getting her place closed up. She was more than anxious to get back at Tommy's. She had not heard from Conner or the others yet, so she assumed they arrived at Tommy's okay. In that case, as Hayley worked her way towards her car, she decided to call Tommy's cell. Hoping that he would answer her. 

As she climbed into the car she frowned when Tommy's answering machine picked up. And without leaving a message Hayley closed the phone. She then momentarily placed in on the passengers seat as she turned on her car and began to back out of the parking lot. Once she was on the road again, she picked up her cell phone.

This time she decided to call his house. However she was even more surprised when it was Conner who answered on the other line.

" Conner?" Hayley asked surprised. " Hey Hayley. I told you not to worry." Conner said. She could hear voices in the background and began to wonder if Tommy was with them.

" Is Tommy with you?" Hayley asked. " Um, no. We were actually going to call you and ask you if you'd seen him." Conner said.

" He's not at home? And he's not with me. I do hope nothings bad has happened to him. Look, are Jason and Kim in the room with you?" Hayley asked.

" Yeah, why?" Conner asked. " Put Jason on the phone please. I need to talk to him." Hayley ordered.

" If that's what you want…" Conner began as he handed the phone to Jason. Jason, who was talking with Kimberly, had turned around to face Conner.

" It's for you. It's Hayley." Conner said, as he let Jason take the phone from his hands.

" Hello?" Jason asked as he held the receiver to his ear. " Jason? Are you and Kimberly doing okay?" Hayley asked.

" We're fine. I'm just starting to worry a bit about Tommy, that's all." Jason said.

" Me too. He should be home. Listen, can you do me a favor and check the outside to see if his cars there?" Hayley asked.

" Yeah, sure. No problem." Jason said as he went to check out the window. " I'll be damned. His car is parked out side alright…except…wait a minute; I think I see something on the ground. Hold on a second Hayley." Jason said as he handed the phone to Conner who was standing behind him.

Jason then hurriedly opened the front door. As he ran outside, the others followed him. " Jason, where are you going?" Kimberly called out to him as she followed Conner and the others.

Once outide, they watched as Jason picked up Tommy's backpack. Conner walked up, with a worried expression written on his face.

" It's Tommy's backpack." Jason explained as he looked up at the others. They watched as Jason took the phone back from Conner.

" Hayley, where are you?" Jason asked, worry evident in his voice now. " I just got on the road. Why what's wrong?" Hayley asked worried.

" I think Tommy's been kidnapped…" Jason said gravely. " Kidnapped? What makes you say that?" Hayley asked, trying to stay calm.

" His cars parked outside of his house, his bag is left discarded on the floor, and it appears by the look of things that there was a sign of a struggle…" Jason began.

" In that case, I want you and the others to head on back inside. I think you're right Jason, I think Tommy's been kidnapped." Hayley said gravely.

" Wait? Kidnapped? Are you serious?" Conner exclaimed in the back ground, while Ethan and Kira tried to calm him.

" Tommy's kidnapped?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. She looked at Jason for an answer but he was busy listening to Hayley to deliver him instructions.

" Right, I'll do just that. I'll see you soon. Bye." Hanging up the phone now Jason looked over to Tommy's three young students. He could tell they were all worried and confused.

" Listen, we better go inside. There's something Hayley wants me to show you all." Jason said as he took the bag and made his way inside.

They all watched him strangely as he walked inside, and with one last look at each other, Ethan, Kira, Conner and Kimberly walked back inside Tommy's house…

**Authors Note:** Well even though it's short it is an update. Please leave a review and more will soon follow. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

After Hayley had called, everyone than had gathered back inside of Tommy's house. They followed Jason back downstairs where Tommy's lair was and as he guided everyone, with Conner, Kira and Ethan remaining quiet as they willingly followed Jason back downstairs.

Having their teacher and mentor kidnapped did not help with matters. They were all scarred and nervous for his safety, but with two former rangers with them, they began to calm down somewhat.

Once they made their way back into the lair, Jason went over towards the computer. He sat down and started to examine the many buttons that it had. As he continued to expect it, Conner decided to push Ethan towards Jason. Signalling him to go and help him out.

" Alright, I'm going." Ethan whispered to Conner, Conner smiled at him and then stepped back along with Kira as the two of them watched Ethan try and assist Jason in starting up the computer.

" Hi there. Need help?" Ethan asked as he watched Jason. Jason looked up at Conner and rubbing the back of his head nervously her nodded his head. " Yeah, thanks. I feel kind of odd asking for your help, but I don't want to break this thing." Jason explained. He then stole a quick glance at Kimberly who was standing next to Ethan. She only smiled.

" No problem. This is what I do. I wont break it, so you don't have to worry about a thing." Ethan assured him with utmost confidence.

" Thanks." Jason said as he stood up to let Ethan sit down.

Jason then walked over towards Kimberly and as Ethan started to look over the controls Jason decided to whisper something in Kimberly's ear. " He reminds me of Billy…." Jason whispered as he watched Ethan type away.

" I know what you mean. Billy should meet him." Kimberly whispered back. And while they were both whispering to each other, Conner and Kira walked up. " Hey, who's Billy?" Conner asked.

" You heard that?" Jason asked amazed. " My curiosity got the best of me. I had to listen in. So who's Billy?" Conner asked again. Not caring about the fact that he was ease dropping. Jason though did not seem to be to bothered by it anyways.

" Billy's an old friend of ours and the original blue ranger. He's a genius like Ethan here." Jason explained.

" Oh. And he was a blue ranger too? Does that mean anyone wearing the color blue is like super smart like Ethan?" Conner asked as Ethan was still working away.

" I would not say that…I have not meet all the blue rangers." Jason said. Kimberly then decided to speak up." Don't forget about Justin, Jason. He was 12 when he replaced Rocky. Remember?" Kimberly asked

" Oh yeah. I forgot about him." Jason said as he then looked back at Ethan who looked to be just about finished.

" Oh man. There is so much that I don't know." Conner said. " That makes two of us. And three if you count Ethan." Kira said as she galced and pointed towards Ethan. But before Conner could remark to that Ethan spoke up.

" Hey, I'm in." Ethan declared, as he spun around his chair to face the others. And looking at everyone, Jason along with Kimberly worked there way around to Ethan's other side, while Conner and Kira stayed where they are.

" So what does Hayley want to show us anyways?" Conner asked as he eyed the screen.

" Well, were going to find that out right about… now." Ethan said as he pressed a signal button. And as he pressed the button an image of Tommy popped up. They all stared in awe at the image.

But the image did not last long and a moment later it disappeared, causing the screen to go fuzzy and than black out.

" Hey, what happened to the image?" Jason asked as he started to grow worried. Thinking that perhaps he should not have touched the computer at all. He then looked down at Ethan and he looked just as perplexed.

" I don't know. I swear I did not do this. I just turned it on…" Ethan began as he tried to figure out a way to bring it back on.

" Things can't get any worse…" Conner muttered. Just then though the rest of the power in the house went out, leaving everyone in complete darkness.

" Conner, never say things can get worse again..." Kira muttered as she gave him an annoyed look in the darkness. " Sorry." Conner muttered back.

" Could this have something to do with Tommy's kidnapping?" Kira than asked as she looked around in the darkness.

" Your guess is as good as mine Kira." And turning around they all looked towards the direction of the voice. It was Hayley. Or at least it sounded like her. No one could see a thing.

" What's going on?" Kira asked worried. " I'm not sure. The whole city's power just went out." Hayley explained.

" Do you think this has something to do with Tommy's disappearance?" Kimberly asked. " I would not put it past it." Hayley said. She than came up towards Ethan and lightly touched him on the shoulder.

" Come on, we better go upstairs." Hayley said as she got Ethan to stand up. " But where's the exit? I can't see a thing." Jason asked as he tried to keep himself from knocking anything over.

" It's over here, follow me." Hayley said as she grabbed his hand and helped guide him towards the exit.

Once they were outside of Tommy's lair and working their way upstairs that was when Kira spoke up. " I'll go find some candles." Kira said. " I'll help." Kimberly offered. And together the two of them went to look for candles to light so they could see what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Conner and Ethan tried to find the couch so they could sit down. Conner ended up bumping into the table before he managed to sit down. Hayley, who knew Tommy's house well, guided Jason towards the couch opposite of Conner and Ethan. After the two made it safely to the couch Conner spoke up, rubbing at his leg as he talked.

" So now what do we do?" Conner asked. " The only thing we can do…we wait." Ethan said and as they all waited, it was not long before Kira and Kimberly came back with a handful of large candles.

After they had lighted them all, they each took a seat. Kira sat between Conner and Ethan and Kimberly sat next to Jason.

They remained in silence for a while and it had to be Hayley who finally broke the silence…

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are great. I hope you all decide to review this chapter as well. Bye for now and thanks for anyone else who is reading. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story so far.


	10. Chapter 10

" You three both realize what it was that Tommy wanted to show you moments before the power went out do you?" Hayley questioned them. Conner looked up. " I have an idea... but whatever it was supposed to be about, it seemed important." Conner said. Ethan and Kira nodded their heads in agreement.

" It was. In case something like this happened Tommy came up with a video that would help explain to you guys his past as a ranger and other ranger teams." Hayley explained.

" When did he make this video?" Jason wondered. " He made it after Conner, Ethan and Kira here became rangers." Hayley explained.

" So Tommy knew that something like this was going to happen?" Kimberly wanted to know. " Yes, I think he did." Hayley replied.

" So what was on that video was a history of past ranger teams…what good would that do for us now?" Conner asked.

" In case his capture got out of hand or difficult to intercept…these teams would and could assist you three in his rescue. But I'm sure Tommy had put at the ending of his video that he believed that you three would be more than capable to save him on your own." Hayley explained.

" That's all fine and wonderful that he thinks that way about us Hayley; but I got to ask you something- exactly what does he expect from us? I mean…does he really think we can save him…I mean— " Kira though suddenly stopped Conner's ranting, as she put up her hand in front of his face. " Conner, that's enough. If he believes we can do it than we can do it." Kira said.

" What do you think about all of this Jason? Kimberly?" Kira asked. " I'm worried about Tommy…" Kimberly said simply. Jason put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he then looked up at Kira. " If Tommy believes you can save him, than so do I. Kim and I will help out as much as possible, but without any powers there is a limit to what we are capable of doing." Jason explained.

" Well that's understandable." Kira said. " I'm sure we can do it too. We do after all work well together." Ethan admitted.

" That's true too." Conner said. " So really, there's only the three of you then?" Jason asked.

" Yeah. I know, we are like the only ranger team to ever have only three members but I'm sure we can handle it." Conner said.

" So are we going to come up with a plan here?" Kira asked as she looked at everyone.

" I think I might have an idea as to how to save him, actually…" Ethan began. But Kira and Conner both gave him a disbelieving look.

" You're just saying that, aren't you?" Kira said. " No. I really do think I might have a plan here." Ethan insisted. " Than by all means, tell us why don't you?" Conner said.

" I would like too, but I have not thought it all the way threw yet and there is a very good possibility that it might not work…" Ethan admitted.

" Than why would you say anything at all?" Conner asked somewhat annoyed. " Look. Mesogog and his thugs are going to have to pop up sooner or later and besides they had to have taken Dr. O for a reason right? I mean whatever that reason is it can't be good…" Ethan said.

" I know what you mean." Conner said. " We have to come up with something…" Kira said.

" And fast." Jason finished. " Hey, just out of curiosity…lets say we do get stuck here…Jason, do you have a way to contact any of the old teams…?" Conner asked hopefully.

" Actually I do. Not too long ago Tommy and I met up with most of them. I think I have some of their contact numbers actually…I asked for them before I left…you know in case we needed each other, for some reason or another." Jason said as he started to fish around his pockets for his wallet. He finally found it and then pulled it out.

" Here we go…" Jason said as he opened his wallet and pulled out the first number he could find. " Who's is it?" Kimberly asked.

" Hey, would you look at that…it's Cole's?" Jason said as he examined the number.

" Who's Cole?" Kimberly asked. " Yeah, who's he?" Conner asked after her. " He was the latest red ranger at that time. Him and his team were called the Wild Force Rangers." Jason explained.

" Are you going to call him?" Conner asked. " Do you want me too? I thought you three were going to figure it out on your own first?" Jason said.

" That's right, we are." Kira said. " Put the number away Jason. We can figure it out. If Dr. O said we can, than we can. We'll only call him if we get desperate." Kira said.

Ethan and Conner reluctantly agreed with her. " Alright then, if you insist." Jason said as he placed Cole's number back in his wallet.

" Now what?" Jason asked. The others just shrugged his shoulders. " I really do hope we can figure this out…" Kira mumbled. Everyone could not help but nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mesogog's base, Tommy was doing his best to make sure that Mesogog could and would not be able to get his hands on the Dino gem. The last thing he wanted was for Mesogog to discover what was actually in that rock. But no matter how much he continued to struggle, he could not help but start to feel a little panicked at the thought of the Dino Gem falling into evil hands.

" You will not get away with this Mesogog." Tommy said sternly. " Do you honestly think that your three brats can save you? I will get whatever is in this rock and when I do, I will be sure to destroy those three annoying teenagers!" Mesogog barked back.

" They will stop you." Tommy said. " I'll like to see them try." Mesogog said with a laugh. And with that said Mesogog continued to try and get what was inside the stone and Tommy watched helplessly as he did so...

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tommy's the rangers discussed ways to figure out how to bring Tommy back. And while they were finally in the midst of coming up with a possible working plan, thanks to Ethan of course, the power finally came back on…

" Alright, look what's back on!" Conner said happily as he suddenly stood up from his seat and darted towards Tommy's lair…

" Hey, where are you going?" Ethan called out after him and he quickly followed Conner. Kira stood up also; ready to follow both of them along. " I want to watch that video." Conner said. As he opened up the secret doorway, " Really? Okay I'll watch it too. You coming Kira?" Ethan asked before he stepped inside.

" I'm right behind you guys." Kira said, as she finally stopped behind him. But before she walked inside she looked over towards Jason and Kimberly. " Hey, do you two want to come along?" Kira asked.

" Sure, why not?" Jason said as he stood up and stretched his arms. He then looked down at Kimberly. " You coming along?" Jason asked. " Sure, why not?" Kimberly said with a smile as she repeated Jason's words. Jason could not help but smile. " You coming too?" Jason asked Hayley. " Of course I am." Hayley said. And finally standing up, Hayley, Jason and Kimberly followed Conner, Ethan and Kira down below to watch some ranger history…

Back at the Cyber Cafe Trent had popped on by. He had forgotten his backpack inside and was hoping against hope that Hayley was still there. But when he tried the doors he found to his dismay that they were locked. " Great, just my luck." Trent mumbled. He then took out his cell phone and flipping it open he scrolled down to where Hayley's cell number was and dialed her number...

* * *

**Authors Note**: Don't worry the story will start to pick up soon. I've actually changed the way I wanted to end this story off and I might actually introduce some characters that were not originally supposed to be in this story. So the plot has changed, but hopefully you'll like what is to come. Anyways, hopefully it all works out in the end. Remember to review, and thanks for the last reviews. 


	11. Chapter 11

After Mesogog tried to get whatever was in the rock but failed; Tommy who was now exhausted lay on the table asleep. He passed out a while ago after Mesogog had left him with the promise of returning to finish the job.

Before Tommy was knocked out and while they were trying to get the dino gem out; Elsa had entered with some news about an arrival of a new villain. Hearing this made Tommy worried. He had no idea who this new villain could be and hoped that it was no one he knew. However, he did not find out much else for it was not long before he passed out.

* * *

Now asleep, Tommy was dreaming about one of his last moments with Kimberly. They were down by the beach where they exchanged a kiss. He always remembered that kiss, and once they kissed the dream quickly changed to another time when they each shared a kiss. 

Another time they kissed was during Christmas and that was indeed a kiss that Tommy always loved. But whenever they kissed the dream would then skip to another moment when they were kissing and or experience a memorable moment together. This time he was in his car and he had just dropped Kimberly at home. The kiss was short but Tommy remembered it anyways.

As soon as these flash backs of him and Kimberly together vanished, Tommy then found himself in Rita's Dark Dimension. He was alone and looking around he noticed he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shit. ' _I don't like the looks of this…' _Tommy muttered to himself as he examined himself. This dream seemed too real for his taste and walking around he prevented himself from calling out anyone's names.

Taking a deep gulp Tommy then sat down. Not sure what to do next he waited for someone or something to come forth, and even though he half wanted to know who or what brought him here; another part of him was starting to feel frightened. There was something strange going on. This was indeed no ordinary dream.

* * *

Back at Mesogog's lair Elsa had finally returned with their _guest, _and with an angry glare Mesogog walked forward. He was more than eager to know who it was that suddenly made an appearance in his fortress without permission. 

As soon as he laid eyes on the intruder he immediately spoke up in an agitated voice.

" Who are you? What are you doing here and most of all _how_ did you get in here?" Mesogog demanded.

" Now, now. I mean you no harm. In fact I've come here to give you a proposition that I think you might be very interested in hearing." The strange villain explained.

" Oh really? What could you possibly give me that I don't already have?" Mesogog questioned.

" It's not what, it's who." The stranger explained. Mesogog eyed him with confusion as he watched the stranger rest it's eyes on the sleeping ex-ranger.

" Ah, Tommy Oliver. I've come back at the perfect time." The unknown villain said with glee as he made his way over towards Tommy.

Mesogog watched him carefully. " What is it that you want?" Mesogog asked, as he started to get impatient. " I want him, of course. You see, when he first became a ranger he was put under a powerful spell by Rita Repulsa. She nearly succeeded in destroying the original group of rangers too. He was indeed a powerful ally. Alas, as always those pesky rangers broke the spell and he joined forces with them. But. If he remained evil, then the rangers would have been destroyed all those years ago." The strange villain explained.

" I already know about this. So what. He used to be evil. How does that help me with my situation now? If you want to be of any use to me, you will help me get whatever is in this blasted rock!" Mesogog demanded as he slammed his fits on the table.

" All in good time. A dino gem is in that rock. I will get it out for you." The stranger explained.

" A dino gem? _Yes_, this is even better than what I had hoped it would be." Mesogog said with an evil snicker. He then looked up at the villain before him.

" Who are you and how do you know so much?" Mesogog demanded from him again. " My name? You want to know my name do you? Very well. I will tell you. But first lets make a deal. I will help you destroy the rangers of this time if you promise to help me destroy the ones from my time?" The villain asked.

" Fine." Mesogog simply replied. " Now who are you?" Mesogog snapped. " My name is Emperor Gruumm. I'm from the future. The year 2025 to be exact. I have been nearly defeated by the rangers of my time but I escaped. Now, I want to stop them from ever existing and I will start it in this time with the help of Tommy Oliver." Emperor Gruumm explained with a hideous laugh.

" And exactly how do you plan to do that?" Mesogog asked, as he walked over towards the sleeping Tommy Oliver.

" Coming from the future has its advantages." Emperor Gruumm declared. " Morgana!" Gruumm called out. Morgana than entered the room. She was waiting outside to be summoned. And as she entered she bowed her head in obedience.

" My lord." Morgana said as she finished her bow. " Give me the needle." Gruumm demanded. " As you wish." Morgana said as she extracted a small object from her suit.

" What is it?" Mesogog questioned with curious eyes. " Inject it into him and Tommy will become under your complete control. And once we get that dino gem he will become your servant for good." Gruumm explained as he handed the needle over to Mesogog who inspected it carefully.

" Interesting. And there is no way to break the spell?" Mesogog asked. " There is no known cure." Gruumm finished. " How did you get this?" Mesogog decided to ask as he walked over to Tommy.

" I have my ways." Gruumm simply said. " Now inject him with it before he wakes up." Gruumm said. Now standing next to Tommy, Mesogog got the small needle ready and with the right applications he stuck the small needle into Tommy's neck. Tommy, who was still asleep, winched from the effect. And immediately after the needle was extracted his face contorted in pain.

" Now it's started. When he wakes up make sure you see a black glow in his eyes. He will become the evil black ranger when the drug takes its toll on him." Gruumm explained with an evil smile.

" It will not be long now. Soon the Power Ranger will be erased from History, forever!" Gruumm declared with a hideous laugh. Mesogog followed along with him and soon their minions joined along…

* * *

Back at Tommy's house the dino rangers along with Jason and Kimberly were watching some ranger history. They were on the Time Force rangers. 

Upstairs Hayley was cleaning up and when she finished she was about to head downstairs but that was when there was a knock on the front door.

She placed the couple of candles she had back down on the table and wondering whom it could possible be, she slowly and cautiously walked over to answer the door. When she got to the door she took a deep breath. A part of her wished it was Tommy, but she knew it was not he. So with out another moment of hesitation she opened the door.

When she opened the door her eyes immediately grew wide with shock. She shook her head in disbelief. " It can't be…" Hayley said as she examined the man before her. The dark mysterious man saluted her and standing up straight he called out his badge number and name.

" Alexander Collins?" Hayley said after he finished, she was in complete shock. Alex nodded his head. " But why?" Hayley asked confused.

" There has been a terrible shift in time. Tommy's in grave danger and I'm here to set things back on track. Hayley, is Jason Lee Scott here?" Alex quickly asked. Hayley nodded her head.

" He's down stairs with the others. Why?" She asked. " This concerns him too. His life is also in danger. I must speak with him and the Dino Rangers." Alex said in a calm and clear voice. Hayley nodded her head in understanding as she steeped aside to let Alex walk in. Once she closed the door behind her she quickly led him downstairs in slience and stopped herself from asking anymore questions.

* * *

Meanwhile Trent had headed on home. He was unsuccessful in contacting Hayley so he had to go home. There was only one other place he knew he could try but Trent was reluctant to head there. 

While he was walking alone he decided to take a short cut through the park. But that was when it happened. Out of nowhere a group of strange looking creatures popped out. Ones he had never seen before. He immediately got into a fighting stance and started to fight them off.

However he was no match for them and soon they were able to grab him and held him firmly down. " Let me go!" Trent cried out as he continued to struggle. But it was proving to be useless.

As they firmly held him down a strange looking creature came forth. The creature walked up towards him and once he arrived by Trent he immediately smiled at him. " Who are you?" Trent demanded.

But the strange creature would not answer and instead he just extracted a strange looking needle from his suit…Trent's eyes grew wide with fear.

" NO!" Trent screamed. " What are you doing? Don't! Stop!" Trent cried out as he helplessly struggled.

" This will not hurt much." The creature declared. And as Trent's eyes watched in horror as the needle was stuck in his neck. As soon as the creature pulled it out Trent lost consciousness…

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay. Hope you are still with me. I have made major changes in this story so I don't know how original this story is acutally going to be. It's going bring back alot of old villians and rangers from various seasons too. So hopefully you'll like the changes. Oh and PLEASE, review! Let me know that it's making sense and is going well. Let me know you want more. I LOVE reviews and the more I get the happier I am and the faster the story gets updated. I have a lot of major updating to do and this story will get a lot of attention especially if you review. So Please review and more will soon follow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Later.


	12. Chapter 12

As Hayley and Alex made their way down stairs Conner, Ethan, Kira, Kimberly and Jason had just finished the video. It had ended off with Tommy saying how he trusted Kira, Conner and Ethan to handle any problems that might arise. After the video was turned off Conner let out a frustrated sigh.

" I wish he would have told us a bit more about our ranger past. I mean does he really think we can handle it?" Conner wondered. " I think he does. Other wise why would he have said it." Ethan said.

" I guess you're right." Conner said. " Hey guys, Hayley's back." Kira suddenly replied as she noticed her walk in; Kira then motioned for Conner and the others to look up.

" Hayley, we just finished the video, perfect timing." Conner said as he walked forwards but stopped when he noticed Alex from behind her.

Alex though was not in his usual Time Force uniform. Instead he was wearing just a pair of worn out blue jeans and a white t-shit. His hair was no longer sleeked back like it used to be and it actually looked messy and dirty…Conner could not help but give him a wary look.

" Hey, who's he?" Conner asked with curiosity as he pointed towards Alex. " Guys, this is Alexander Collins. He's from the year 3000; he also used to be the original Red Time Force Ranger before he passed his powers onto Wesley Collins."

" Wait, Collins? Are you related to the guy in the video? Because you look just like him it's kind of creepy." Conner said with astonishment.

" I'm his descendent from the future." Alex explained as he stepped forwards. " Hey how come you don't have a uniform like they do?" Kira asked checking him over. Alex looked down at the blue worn jeans he was wearing and white t-shit. " That's a long story." Alex said.

" Oh…okay." Kira said as she got the hint from his tone of voice that he did not want to talk about it.

" We have more important things to discuss here. Jason, lets start with you." Alex said as he stepped closer to the former red and gold ranger.

" What about me?" Jason asked as he sat down. " You're life is in danger." Alex simply said as he glanced over towards Kimberly; Kimberly though quickly looked away.

" You're life is in danger because of Tommy and the White Dino ranger powers." Alex said.

"White Dino Powers? But there's no White Ranger, it's just the three of us." Conner said confused as he pointed towards Kira and Ethan.

" I know there's only three of you now, but eventually two more rangers will show up. Tommy will eventually become the black ranger and a boy named Trent Mercer will become the white ranger." Alex explained as he started to pace the room with his hands folded behind his back.

" Trent? Are you serious? He becomes a Power Ranger like us?" Conner said with his mouth practically hanging open. Alex nodded his head. " And Dr. Oliver too?" Ethan added. " This is so cool. Two new rangers!" Conner said with excitement.

" Not exactly." Alex quickly said. The three of them then looked over at Alex their excited expressions quickly gone.

" What do you mean?" Kira asked with worry. " Something has happened and that's why I'm here. A dangerous villain from the year 2025 has escaped from the S.P.D. rangers and has somehow managed to travel to the past. Because of this there have been alternations already made and things have gone horribly wrong because of it. Tommy's life is in danger and so is Trent's who was supposed to become the White Ranger. However he may not become the white ranger anymore." Alex said with his head lowered.

" What do you mean by that?" Conner asked, not liking the way that sounded. " Does something happen to him?" Conner asked. " I can't say for sure…" Alex said as he looked away from him.

" What? Does he die or something?" Conner suddenly asked. Kira though quickly jabbed him in the stomach for saying such a thing.

" Don't even think it Conner. They would never do that!" Kira snapped.

" I'm afraid you're right." Alex said. They all looked up at him in shock. " What are you serious? They kill him?!" Conner practically yelled out.

" Easy, Conner." Ethan said as he tried to calm him down. " But how could they possibly kill him?" Conner demanded.

" Listen even though that is what could happen you should also know that it might not be what actually happens, there is still a very good chance that you can still save Trent." Alex explained.

" Whatever it is just tell us." Conner said. The others nodded their heads along in agreement.

" Okay. Let me start by explaining what originally brought me to this time in the first place. You see I was originally dispatched to hunt down this dangerous mutant that had stolen a type of virus. This virus is extremely lethal. Once injected into the humane blood it starts to take over the person's whole body until they are no longer in control of their own actions and what makes it worse is that without the person getting the proper treatment the virus will eventually destroy the persons immune system and once it gets to that latent stage the person will eventually…die. There is more to the virus than just that and more than one stage before their immune system starts to suffer. The virus is fairly new to us and our scientists were in the process of studying it to learn more about it and to find a cure. But because this virus was stolen, and because of how dangerous it is, Time Force was more than determined in making sure we get it back at all cost. But we were too late in capturing the mutant and it managed to travel to the year 2025. 2025 is the home of the S.P.D rangers. The rangers of that time were currently in completion of destroying their foe Emperor Gruumm. But he escaped. And you can thank this mutant for that; the same mutant who also introduced the virus to Gruumm as well. However, Gruumm ended up killing this mutant and once I discovered about their meeting together it turned out I was already too late to stop him. He went back in time. And now that he is here, I have know for a fact that he has already joined forces with Mesogog." Alex explained. Alex though had to stop and take a deep breath for a moment before he continued on.

Once he was done catching his breath he continued with the story without any interruptions from the others. Even Conner was considerably silent.

" Anyways, I was actually hunting the mutant for some time before he traveled to the past and once he landed in 2025 I thought with the S.P.D rangers help I could stop him. But I never had the chance of meeting them. The meeting happened before I could get a hold of the S.P.D rangers. I was actually undercover and had to change out of my uniform which is why I'm dressed the way that I am now. I forgot my uniform back in 2025 and these are the only clothes I have." Alex explained finally. He gave a quick glace at Kira though as he explained this.

" So how long have you been here in our time?" Kira finally asked. " For three days." Alex replied. " Three days huh? Just out of curiosity what about the other Time Force rangers? What about Wes and Eric? How come you never contacted them?" Conner decided to ask.

" When I traveled to this time my uniform was not the only thing I left behind. I left everything behind. There was a battle between Gruumm and this mutant and I was caught in the middle of it. I had to abandon my original plans and I did not have the time to go back for any of my equipment. I had to take the chance and go as I was or end up losing both Gruumm and the virus completely." Alex replied.

" So you have been wondering Reefside for three days without a decent place to sleep and without any food?" Kira asked. " That is correct." Alex said. " You must be tired and hungry then, huh?" Conner then replied sympathetically.

" I'm used to it. I can go without food for at least a week. I managed to get water, so that kept me going. I'm a very resourceful person." Alex said with a very faint smile.

" Alex, how about after you explain the rest of your story I make you something to eat? And you can always stay here if you like. Tommy does have spare room after all, and it should be better than having you sleep outside in the cold." Hayley said.

" I would very much like that thank you." Alex replied with a smile. " Alex. What do I have to do with this anyways? And how much danger is Tommy really in?" Jason finally decided to ask.

" The virus. I have reason to believe that Mesogog has already ejected it into Tommy." Alex replied.

" What? But you said without proper treatment he could…die…?" Jason said with fear as he looked at Alex in disbelief. Kimberly then stepped forwards." You can't be serious? How can you know for sure that that has already happened? For all we know Tommy may be fine. Maybe he already escaped somehow?" Kimberly said. But she knew it herself that what he said was true. She then went over to Jason and started to cry.

" You know you can't just come here and tell us that there is this virus from the future and you **think **Tommy has already been injected with it!" Jason said angrily, as he glared at Alex for making Kimberly cry.

" I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, I really am. But the only way to save Tommy is to rescue him and then hope that maybe he's still at the stage to be saved." Alex explained.

" You said this virus is something like a mind controlling virus right? Does that mean he's under their control? Are we going to have to fight _him_!?" Conner asked with worry.

" There is that possibility yes." Alex said. " We're going to have to fight him? He's like one of the oldest living power rangers!" Kira exclaimed.

" Not the oldest." Jason mumbled. " Just the best…" Conner replied without thinking.

" Huh? He's not the best." Jason muttered back. " I ah…did not mean it that way…" Conner started to say, he suddenly felt very awkward.

" I think what Conner meant to say was _one_ of the best. Right Conner?" Kira said.

" Yeah, that's right. After all you were the first." Conner said, as he rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. Jason looked at him with skepticism, but eventually let it go as he went back to the more important conversation.

" If we are going to have to fight Tommy again we are going to need some outside help." Jason said as he rummaged through his pockets for his wallet again. " But I thought we were going to try and rescue him first?" Kira asked.

" I'm afraid Jason's right. If he's injected with the virus than you kids have no chance at stopping a veteran ranger like him. You'll need help." Alex explained.

" What about Trent?" Ethan decided to ask as Jason found Cole's number. " Hey Hayley is their a phone around here?" Jason asked as he glanced around the room for one.

" Yeah, let me go get it." Hayley said as she excused herself. " So again, how does this concern me?" Jason finally asked again once she was gone. " Well about that…you see Trent originally was supposed to be somewhat controlled by his Dino gem when he first gets it but eventually he gains control of it. I have been getting different readings where he now either gets killed by Mesogog or ends up with a similar fate as Tommy's. If he does end up like Tommy than you will not only have to fight an evil Tommy but an Evil Trent. What happens is that you try to bring back Tommy but because you let you guard down you get killed by Trent.Which was something that was never supposed to have happned in the first place. By all accounts you and Kimberly should not be here either." Alex explained.

" Oh man…this must be messing with our futures. I hate to think what your time is like now." Conner said.

" I have given a lot of thought to that too. Even me telling you about your fates can have drastic alterations on the time stream." Alex explained.

" So why tell us?" Conner asked. " Because you have to know the whole truth if your going to survive this fight." Alex replied somewhat drastically.

" Oh man. I still can't believe we are going to have to fight Dr. Oliver." Conner said as he looked at Kira and Ethan. " I hope everything works out in the end though." Kira said.

" Hey one thing I know for a fact is that good always triumphs over evil. And we are the good guys right. So we'll win." Ethan said with a sly smile.

" Yeah, hopefully." Conner muttered back. " Don't just assume that though. You never know what might happen." Jason said.

" Yeah I know. I was only trying to sound optimistic." Ethan replied. " Oh, okay." Jason said. Just then though Hayley had come back with the phone.

" Here you go Jason." She said as she handed him the portable phone. " Thanks." Jason said as he turned it on and walked off to dial Cole's number.

As Jason went to contact Cole, Conner then decided to start up another conversation with Alex.

" Hey I was wondering something. You know how you said you could not contact the other Time Force rangers because you forgot your equipment in the other time? Well now that you are here maybe you can give them a call? Or if you can't contact any one of them, maybe give Wes Collins a try? I'm sure he has ways in contacting his old comrades." Conner asked.

" I have thought about that yes. I might do just that, but for now I'll stick to just us." Alex explained.

" But these guys are from the future! Well not Wes, but still if we had their help this mission will be a whole lot easier." Conner said.

" When we really need their help I will contact them." Alex said, his voicing starting to sound agitated.

" Look Conner I'm sure Alex knows when we will need their help and how and who to call." Kira said. " Fine. I guess you're right." Conner said as he dropped the conversation.

Alex took a deep breath, as he then gave Kira a quick thank you smile for helping him get Conner off of his back about the other Time Force rangers. She could not help but blush back though. After that Jason had come back.

" Well guys it looks like I have both good news and bad news." Jason said as he finished trying to get a hold of Cole. " Which one do you want to hear first?" Jason asked as he looked at each of them.

" Might as well be the bad news." Alex said, with a shrug of his shoulders. The others also agreed. " Alright. Well, the bad news is that Cole's number is no longer in service. Good news is that I have over 9 other red ranger contact numbers to choose from and I know at least one of them will know how to get a hold of Cole. But the question remains, which former red ranger should we give a call?" Jason asked.

" How about which ever one can get a hold of Cole?" Conner suggested. " What do you think Alex?" Jason asked.

" Which one knows Cole?" Alex asked. _He was secretly hoping though that he would not say Wes. _

" Well I know for a fact that Wes Collins knows Cole well. The two were teamed up once. I'm sure he knows how to contact him." Jason said as he remembered the conversation he had with Wes the last time he saw him.

" I guess we call Wes then." Alex replied. He did not sound happy though. " You give him a call." Alex said. But he stopped suddenly as something occurred to him.

" Don't tell him about me though." Alex quickly said. " Why not?" Jason asked as he pulled out the phone and was about to dial again.

" I'll tell you later." Alex said with a pleading look all most. " Sure. I will not mention you." Jason promised. " Thanks." Alex replied.

As Jason walked off again to contact Wes: Conner, Ethan and Kira suddenly all looked at Alex with questioning faces. " Hey about Wes, maybe now you can-?" But Conner was suddenly stopped by Alex.

" I said I'll explain later." Alex grumbled and with that said he walked off. " Well that was strange and rude of him." Kira muttered as she folded her arms together with confusion.

" You said it." Ethan replied. " I wonder why he does not want Wes to know about him?" Conner wondered. " Who knows?" Ethan said.

" Whatever it is I'm sure it's something very personal." Kimberly suddenly added in. " Do you think there's something between those two that happened and he's not admitting up about it because things got rough?" Conner asked her.

" I don't know. But I guess we will find out later." Kimberly said. " I hope for our sake it will not make this whole rescue mission more complicated than it already is." Conner said.

" I hope for your sake you'll just drop it and not say anything else that will get him pissed off." Ethan replied somewhat jokingly.

" Excuse me?" Conner asked somewhat offended. " Nothing, never mind." Ethan mumbled.

" Look. Just be careful what you say from now on Conner. Now, I want you three to stay here, while I go to check on Alex." Hayley said as she then excused her self and walked off.

After Hayley left Jason had finished his call. " Guys, I got a hold of Wes and he said he knows where Cole and the other Wild Force rangers are. He's going to contact the other Time Force rangers and before we know it they will be here to help us." Jason said happily.

" Sweet. This should be fun." Conner said. " I'll agree with you on that. Two former power ranger teams are going to help us out!" Ethan said with equal amount of excitement.

" Guys calm down." Kira said somewhat embarrassed by the way they were acting. " It's okay Kira. It's understandable." Jason replied. " Hey, where are Alex and Hayley?" Jason asked as he noticed they were gone.

" I don't know. The guy just stalked off." Conner said. " Now he's got issues." Conner then added.

" We were just going to question him about why he does not want Wes to know about him and ask some questions about him and the other Time Force rangers, but he just got mad and walked off." Kira explained.

" Hey did that Wes guy ever mention anything about Alex to you when you last saw him?" Conner asked. " Now that you mention it no. He left him out." Jason said thinking back. " Maybe I should have tried one of the other ones." Jason then said.

" I'm sure it will be fine." Kimberly said. " I hope so, I really do hope so." Jason replied.

" So now what?" Conner asked. " I guess we wait for Hayley to come back." Kira said.

" Okay then. We wait." Conner said and with that said each of them found some place to sit down, and as they did so, they each discussed the mission and the other rangers that would soon be joining them.

**Authors Note:** I really hope this chapter made sense and is okay. I'm just trying a bunch of different things so hopefully you'll like it. Please review and let me know that you want more and that the story still sounds interesting. And thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you'll decide to review this one too. Thanks again. Later.


	13. Chapter 13

When Hayley managed to catch up to Alex she noticed right away that he had a worried look on his face. She watched as he slumped into a seat in the living room. Hayley casually walked up to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. Alex shook his head. "I was really hoping that Wes and the others could stay out of this fight." Alex said tiredly. Hayley sighed as she walked over to a chair across from him and sat down. Alex watched her as she did this.

"Alex, I hope you don't mind that we decided to contact Wes though. Whatever happened between you and the other Time Force rangers, I'm sure it's fixable." Hayley said with a reassuring smile. Alex shook his head at that.

"Don't be so sure Hayley. I said some pretty horrible things to Jen and the other rangers the last time I saw them. That was why I told Jason not to mention me. If Wes knew I was here…he would most likely have chosen not to come." Alex said.

Haley's face contorted with worry. "Was it that bad? You are his descendent." Hayley reminded him. Alex's face made a disgusted look. Hayley frowned.

"Don't remind me…"He muttered darkly. "But I don't understand this. You and the other Time Force rangers left off on good terms, when you traveled to the past to reclaim your place as red ranger? Why the sudden hate?" Hayley asked confused.

"It's a long story Hayley." Alex said. " I have the time to listen." Hayley said. "_Well…_I don't have the time to explain." Alex said sternly. He then got up from his seat and made an aggravated huff, as he ran his hands down his face. He then sighed at her.

"I don't mean to be rude, really…but what I did…or more likely what I had said…is not really that easy to forgive." Alex said sadly.

"Alex. Don't let this stop you from helping the other rangers out. They need you, more than you know." Hayley said.

Alex sighed deeply at that.

"I know that Hayley. I'll try my best and not let it interfere. But-can I ask you a favor Haley?" Alex asked.

"Sure, what?" Hayley said. "Can we please just not talk about this anymore? I'm just very tired and I really need to get prepared before Jen and the other rangers come." Alex somewhat begged.

Hayley nodded her head and decided to drop it for now. "I will not bother you about it. And I'll tell the others to do the same." Hayley said.

Alex smiled and thanked her. "Well…hopefully this will not make matters worse." Alex said in a somewhat joking way.

"Yes, hopefully." Hayley replied. Hayley glanced at the time. She then turned to him and smiled, as she said casually…

"Anyway, you must be hungry. I'll be off to make everyone something to eat, if you don't mind me leaving now?" Hayley asked.

"I don't mind at all." Alex said. Hayley smiled and walked away. Alex watched her leave.

When she left Alex slumped back in the chair and sighed miserably. "What am I going to do now?" He muttered confused…he then could not help but shudder at the thought of meeting the other rangers again. _It's been so long…_Alex thought. _It's been so very long…

* * *

_The following evening Hayley made everyone something to eat. When she was done with the meal, everyone did there own thing. Alex though kept mostly to himself as he buried himself in work and preparation. He remained in the kitchen for the rest of the evening and never managed to head to bed. He was just too occupied and worried to care about sleep. But before he even realized it, he finally did manage to fall asleep, once everyone else in the house had been fast asleep for hours…

* * *

That following night Conner had trouble sleeping. He kept having a bad dream about Tommy and when he was the evil green ranger. Except this time as Conner dreamed he found himself dreaming that he was Jason. But unlike Jason he was unable to stop Tommy, and found himself slowly growing weaker and in danger of being destroyed.

The last thing Conner remembered was Tommy stabbing the sword of darkness into his suit, and while he cried out in pain for Tommy to stop, he went wide eyed with fear, as he heard Tommy let out a most bone chilling evil laugh…Conner watched in horror as evil Tommy yanked the sword out and watched Conner fall to his death... when he blacked out, Conner finally woke up screaming….

"No!!!!!" Conner cried out as he woke up with a start. His heart was racing and he was covered in sweat. As Conner sat there in his bed he glanced around his room, and finally realizing he was dreaming he quickly ran his hands around his chest to make sure that he was indeed all right…finding there to be nothing wrong with him Conner sighed with relief.

"Oh man, what a nightmare." Conner muttered. He then sank his head into his pillow for a moment before finally getting up from bed. He now contemplated on what he was going to do.

"Who knew Dr. O had such a chilling evil laugh." Conner said to himself as he absently found himself shuddering at remembering it.

"Oh well, I might as well get up now." Conner said tiredly as he went to the washroom to get washed up. On his way there he grabbed his clothes and got ready.

By the time he was done he headed upstairs. When he went up he did not expect anyone else to be up. But when he noticed a light on in the kitchen he momentarily paused. _I wonder who it could be?_ Conner wondered to himself as he cautiously made his way towards the kitchen.

When Conner walked inside he found none other than Alex sleeping. He was resting his head on a bunch of papers. Conner shook his head at the sight and slowly made his way towards Alex, wondering if he should wake up the sleeping officer.

Conner though, as he got closer decided to not bother him. Instead he went to the fridge to try and find some food to make some breakfast, he was suddenly starving. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but when his coffee cup slipped out of his hands and crashed on the floor, Conner could not help but curse slightly.

"Typical." Conner muttered to himself. He went to grab his cup and was surprised to find it still in one piece. "Wow, strong cup.' Conner said as he placed it on the counter next to the coffee maker. He then looked over towards Alex who was slowly waking up. Conner sighed.

Rubbing his eyes Alex slowly opened them. He felt a little better now that he managed to get some sleep, but when he realized he was not alone in the kitchen anymore, he quickly looked at the clock. "What time is it?" Alex asked sleepily.

"Um…4:30 in the morning." Conner replied casually. Alex looked at him oddly. "What are you doing awake at this hour?" Alex asked as he yawned a bit. Conner sighed as he muttered "Nightmare," to Alex.

Conner then turned around and started to make coffee. There was suddenly an awkward moment of silence. "I don't mean to sound nosy, but what about?" Alex asked as casually as possible. Conner shrugged his shoulders.

Conner than took a deep breath as he said," It was about Dr. Oliver when he was the evil green ranger. It was freaky because it was like he was fighting me and he nearly _killed_ me. It freaked me right out. It felt so real." Conner said as he shuddered without knowing it. He then continued.

" I was in Jason's old red ranger suit and I was fighting him and the sword of darkness… and oh man! Now I am even more impressed with Jason because he actually managed to not only destroy the sword of darkness, but also save Tommy and bring him to the good side. I don't know if I could ever be that successful, at something like that." Conner said mopping.

"I'm sure you'd be just fine in a similar situation." Alex said as he started to organize his papers. Just then though Conner thought of something.

"I know you explained earlier about what might happen to us, but we can still change our destiny right? I can still make sure everyone is okay right? Is something bad going to happen to me?" Conner asked worriedly. Alex looked down sadly, not wanting to look Conner in the eyes.

"It's that bad?" Conner asked now frightened. "No. Don't get discouraged Conner. It's just that things have changed and now I have literally no clue what is going to happen." Alex confessed. "I will not know your fates until I find out what Mesogog had done with Tommy. Until then we have to keep our fingers crossed and hope it's nothing terrible." Alex said.

Conner nodded his head in understanding. "Well, you know I'll be keeping all of my fingers crossed." Conner said.

Conner then decided to ask him something else.

"I thought you said Tommy was already injected with the virus?" Conner asked confused. "That's what I said yes, but in truth I really don't know what has become of Tommy. But it could have been changed." Alex said.

"I see…" Conner said. But Conner really had no clue what was going on. He was confused and even maybe a bit scared. The thing was… even though he knew Alex was keeping stuff from them… he honestly did not feel like arguing with Alex at this early hour. Instead her muttered something else…

"One thing is for sure… there's no way that I'm not going to go down in History as the only red ranger who managed to get his whole team killed…" Conner muttered. Alex looked up as he muttered that, but he looked confused. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Alex asked. "Oh nothing…" Conner said as he went back to his breakfast making.

_Nothing at all_…Conner thought gloomily.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I had computer problems and writers block, hope you understand.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated this story but that was because of lack of inspiration. I'm going to try and update this story, as often as possible but don't be surprised if I disappear again. Of course if I know you are interested in this story it might help with getting it completed, but I really guess it just depends on the mood I'm in.**

Back at Mesogog's Tommy had just woken up from his nightmare. He was now placed in a holding cell and there he waited for either Mesogog or Emperor Gruumm to return for him.

Tommy at this point had no memory of how he got here or even who he really was. As for his dream, he only remembered bits and pieces of it. The one thing that kept popping in his head was a distorted image that was of a young woman whom he believed he once knew. But try as he might he could not think of a name or see a clear image of her. Whoever she was, Tommy knew she was someone important…

Alone, Tommy waited patiently for someone to explain to him what he was doing in a place like this. He wanted an explanation and most of all he wanted his freedom. Something told him that the only two that could grant him any kind of freedom would be Mesogog or Gruumm. Tommy only hoped that they would show up soon, because all of this sitting and thinking was driving him nuts.

After what seemed like forever, someone did finally show up. It was Morgana. Seeing her enter the room Tommy gave her a curious look. Morgana only smiled at him. There was no need for her to show her ugly side and besides, she wanted Tommy to trust her.

"Hello, Tommy." Morgana said as she walked up to his cell and held onto the bars. Tommy just stared at her. "You have been asleep for a bit, you must be wondering where you are and most of all what you are doing here." Morgana said.

"The questions had popped into my head, yes." Tommy replied as he eyed her suspiciously. Morgana only gave him an innocent smile.

"Does the name Gruumm sound familiar to you?" Morgana decided to ask as she examined Tommy's face. Tommy slowly nodded his head. "In my dream…the name came to me." Tommy explained. Feeling as though she was no threat now, Tommy managed to get up from where he was sitting and made his way towards where Morgana was. He stopped, now only inches away from her.

"What if I told you that the one I serve is the same one that you shall serve? If you want your freedom you need to do exactly as I tell you." Morgana explained.

"And I can trust you, because you work for this…Gruumm?" Tommy asked her. "Yes. You can trust me." Morgana said.

"If I let you out of this cell, do you promise to cooperate with me and do as I say?" Morgana asked, as she continued to examine Tommy's eyes. She was waiting for the sign, the sign that said he was now under their complete control.

After a few moments of silence Tommy nodded his head. "I will do as you wish." Tommy said obediently. Morgana smiled._ There it was…_she said to herself with a satisfied smile, she saw the glowing black eyes.

"Very good then. Follow me." Morgana said as she went to open his cell door. Tommy backed away as he watched her open the door. As it opened, Tommy stared at her for a bit before he decided to walk out. And without looking back Tommy followed Morgana to where he would soon meet both Gruumm and Mesogog.

* * *

Back at Tommy's house it had been a few hours since Conner and Alex woke up. No one really did get up until 8 in the morning and by the time the others started to show up Conner had already eaten breakfast and had an interesting conversation with Alex, whom he was starting to admire. 

"Good morning." Came the fully awake voice of Kira. Conner smiled at her as he sipped his coffee. "Morning." Conner replied to her.

"Wow, you're not half asleep, how long have you been up for?" She asked as she made her way to get some food. She smiled and greeted Alex on the way to the fridge.

"I was up for a while, Alex too was up early." Conner said. "Had trouble sleeping or something?" Kira asked him as she poured herself some coffee.

"How did you figure?" Conner asked. "Why else would you be up before me?" Kira replied. Conner thought about it. "I guess it's obvious, huh?" Conner asked. "Don't worry about it, no one will really notice. Not now that I'm up." Kira said.

"I guess." Conner replied as he lowered his gaze. "What woke you up?" Kira asked as she made her way to the kitchen table. "Nightmare." Conner explained.

"A nightmare? Did it have anything to do with the fact that Tommy is still missing?" Kira asked curiously. Conner hesitated to answer for a second.

"Sort of. But look—can we not talk about it, I was just starting to forget about the dream." Conner said.

"Oh alright, I will not mention it again." Kira said as she then decided to shift her conversation towards Alex.

" So, why did you get up early?" Kira asked. "I was always an early riser." Alex said as his eyes drifted back to his papers. Kira sighed.

"Okay." Was all she said, as she then glanced at Conner, Conner just shrugged his shoulders. Just then Ethan finally entered the kitchen. Both Conner and Kira turned to him and both smiled as they saw in his hand was some kind of video game.

"Morning, and what are you playing?" Conner asked him. "Just a game I found in the room I was staying in, it's old school, but fun." Ethan said as his eyes never once left the small electronic device. Conner grinned.

"You and your video games." Conner said as he put his hand on his chin. "Nothing wrong with playing video games." Ethan said as he made his way to the coffee.

"Good morning." Ethan said to Alex as he passed him by, Alex also greeted him. Eventually everyone showed up, including Jason and Kimberly whom both were starting to finally get comfortable with where they were. They did not mind being around the Dino rangers and Kimberly was finding that she and Kira had a few things in common.

After everyone had said their good mornings and had breakfast, eventually each of them made their way back down towards Tommy's lair. They each knew that the other group of rangers were going to show up today and Alex was explaining to them what they would expect. One thing was for sure, no one bothered to mention the fact that Alex did not seem to be too excited about having the Time Force rangers show up. They all just nodded their heads and listened to him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mesogog's lair, Morgana had finally managed to arrive with Tommy. Seeing him follow behind Morgana like an obedient dog, Gruumm could not help but smile satisfied at the success they would have now that Tommy was injected with the virus. 

"This is very interesting." Mesogog said as he made his way towards Tommy. Tommy only watched him with curiosity as Mesogog came to a stop right next to him.

"Do you know who I am?" Mesogog asked as he examined Tommy. He immediately saw his eyes glow black. "You are the one called Mesogog." Tommy replied.

"Yes I am." Mesogog said satisfied. "I am impressed…" Mesogog whispered to Gruumm as he walked by him. Gruumm only smiled back. "Of course you are." Gruumm said, as he made his way towards Tommy.

"Tommy, I am the one that you will call _Master._ You will do as I order you to and never defy me, understand?" Gruumm asked. "Yes, master." Tommy replied.

"Excellent. Now we are ready for the test." Gruumm said as he turned towards Mesogog. "And what kind of test would that be?" Zeltrax asked as he watched Tommy with distaste. Regardless of the fact that Tommy was supposed to be under their control, Zeltrax did not trust Tommy, he did not like to have him here and he eyed the now evil to be ranger with question.

Gruumm looked at him annoyed. "We are going to send him to fight the rangers. They are going to get a big surprise when they see what has happened to their former…" But Gruumm stopped himself from saying leader or anything that will make Tommy remember whom he used to be.

"I do not need to explain what I am to do with him. You just make sure he gets a chance to fight the rangers and if you want to you can help." Gruumm said.

"Now…all we need is for him to become the black dino ranger." Mesogog said as he moved towards the stone. "But I suppose you already know how we get this gem free, right?" Mesogog asked Gruumm. Gruumm nodded his head as he went over towards to the stone.

"I know exactly how to free it. But in light of out new situation, a new plan must be made in order for us to retrieve the stone." Gruumm explained.

"I hope you have a plan, because I want those rangers destroyed!" Mesogog cried out. "And they will be destroyed, just give it time." Gruumm said.

"Time is something we do not have. Those pesky rangers will find a way to spoil our plan, they always do." Mesogog complained.

"Not this time." Gruumm replied as he picked up the stone. " I will free what's inside, and Zeltrax will help me do that." Gruumm said as he glanced over towards Zeltrax.

"I will do what I must in order to help destroy those rangers." Zeltrax said as he followed Gruumm. "Oh, I know you will." Gruumm said as they both exited the room.

Mesogog watched Gruumm and Zeltrax leave. When they were gone he turned his attention back to Tommy. "And how do you plan to transform into the Black Dino Ranger?" Mesogog asked Tommy.

Tommy without hesitation showed him his morpher. "With this." Tommy replied. "Ah yes, a morpher." Mesogog said pleased. He smiled at Tommy.

"You are good to have around Tommy." Mesogog replied with a light laugh. "As soon as Gruumm and Zeltrax free the dino gem, Tommy Oliver will become an evil ranger once again." Mesogog said with a satisfied laugh.

But as Mesogog said those words '_evil ranger once again'_ the images of that young woman popped into Tommy's head again. He did not say anything and did not show signs that he was seeing these images, but the images were enough to make him start wondering about what was happening…but still he was not strong enough to disobey his new masters…but as long as those images kept appearing whenever anyone mentioned something from his past, Tommy wondered just how long it would be before those images would finally clear up.

When Gruumm returned he had in his possession none other than the Black Dino Gem. Now satisfied he presented it to Mesogog who took the gem and examined it, he then looked at Tommy who had not moved since Gruumm and Zeltrax had left. Mesogog walked over to him. As he stopped he shoved the gem right in front of Tommy's face.

"Now, you will use this and destroy the power rangers." Mesogog said. Tommy took the gem and looking at it he immediately started to feel its power.

"I will do as you wish." Tommy said. "Yes you will." Mesogog said. He then turned to Zeltrax. "Now go and draw those rangers out and show them what we have done." Mesogog ordered Zeltrax. Zeltrax nodded in understanding and signalled for Tommy to follow him, in a few moments they both disappeared.

"It has begun…the beginning of the end of the power rangers." Gruumm said with a triumphant laugh. Mesogog agreed... this was indeed going to be something that will forever change their History...


	15. Chapter 15

Once Alex had finished his little, 'speech', Haley noticed right away how he disappeared on them. She looked all over the house for him but found him to be nowhere in site. She did not like it how he just decided to take off like that, and something was bothering her about him being here in the first place.

In truth Haley knew very little about Alex, and Tommy never mentioned him either. He was never present for the red ranger mission to the moon, but Haley understood why he had stayed behind. After all, Wes had his morpher and he was no longer considered a power ranger.

But that's what bothered her. Alex had too many secrets and Hayley did not like being kept in the dark. She knew he was hiding something, especially when he tried to prevent Wes and the other Time Force rangers from coming.

Although Haley understood why Alex had wanted to keep Wes and the others away, she did not understand why he was still keeping secrets from them. She knew that he was not telling them everything and the more he kept to himself, the worst it was going to be.

Still looking, Haley decided to check outside. There was a nice open area not to far from the house and Haley had a funny feeling that was where he went. So getting her coat she decided to head over there and find out why he had taken off without letting anyone know about it…

Alone, Alex sat down on the hard cold ground. He had managed to slip away from the others and hoped that no one will notice him missing for quite some time. He disappeared because he had to make contact with the future.

He had told the others that he lost all his equipment upon his arrival to this time, but he had lied, it was a necessary lie though. Alex had actually hidden his time ship and all the equipment he came here with.

There was more to him being here, and for now he did not want to let the others know about his true intentions. If they knew what he was sent here to do he would not have been welcomed. And he needed to keep an eye on the progress of Tommy's young rangers, and most of all he needed to keep an eye on Kimberly and Jason.

Things were getting out of control and History was changing because of Jason and Kimberly's arrival. Alex had to make certain that Jason and Kimberly stay out of this fight, because if they got injured or even killed…Alex suddenly closed his eyes as he tried to get the horrible images out of his head.

He was specifically ordered to keep them safe and no matter what, he had to find a way to get Jason and Kimberly back to where they belonged. But it was not going to be an easy thing to do. Alex knew that Jason would want to stay and help, even if he did not have access to his ranger powers.

Of course one of the things Alex had to take care of before he got here was to find Jason's old powers and keep them from getting into his possession again. Time Force knew that Jason had the ability to transform again, and Alex knew that if Jason was going to be here he would want to find his old powers and use them one more time. Alex could not let that happen. And so, he now had Jason's old powers safely stored in the Time ship.

As Alex began to make contact with the future he had no idea that Haley was watching him. She had a surprised look on her face as she saw him with all of his equipment. She was not happy.

Hiding behind a large rock, Haley watched as Alex talked with the head of Time Force. It was obvious to her now that Alex was a very important person in the future. He was not only Wes's descendent, but he held a position within Time Force that surpassed the other Time Force rangers.

But whomever he was talking to now, Haley did not know him. But by the way the other man sounded, it had bothered Haley. There was something about him that made her uneasy and she was surprised that Alex did not detect it. Or at least he pretended it did not.

Squinting her eyes she tried to get a better look, but she had to keep her distance. Coming any closer she would be discovered. And she did not want to interrupt his conversation. She had to find out what he was up too.

"And you are sure the other rangers don't suspect anything?" The Colonel asked. Alex shook his head. "No sir, they bought my story." Alex replied.

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you Collins. But you do understand what can happen now that Wes and the other rangers are coming here, don't you?" He asked Alex.

"Yes, sir." Alex said. "I am aware. And I am prepared. You don't have to worry about a thing." Alex said confidently.

"Very, good." Replied the Colonel.

As the conversation continued she tried her best to keep her silence. She wanted more than anything else, then to come out and make herself known. But she had to bite back the urge. She now distrusted Alex. And that was not a good thing. At a time when they needed allies, making a new enemy was something Haley and the others did not need or want.

"Sir, are you certain that Tommy cannot be saved?" Alex asked. There was an uneasy moment of silence before the Colonel answered.

"I am certain. Why, do you think he can be saved?" The colonel decided to ask. Alex quickly shook his head.

"No sir, I only wanted to be certain." Alex replied. The colonel looked at him with concern but quickly disregarded it.

"You now know what you have to do? And you have Wes's morpher, correct?" The Colonel then asked. Alex nodded as he held the morpher up for the Colonel to see.

"Excellent. Do not let Wes obtain it again. I want that morpher back in Time Forces hands, understand me?" The Colonel asked with a firm voice.

"Yes, sir. But once the Time Force rangers come here, they will demand it back." Alex reminded him.

"It is not up to them who gets to keep it, but me. You will hold onto both morphers, understood? And be sure to get rid of Jason and Kimberly, they have over stayed their welcome." The Colonel said sternly. Alex only nodded his head in compliance.

Haley watched now as the conversation was coming to an end. She could not believe that Alex had stolen two morphers. Was she really going to have to stop trusting him? She did not like this, she did not like this one bit.

Once Alex had finished talking and ended the conversation, he had slowly started to get up again. Taking off his sunglasses he sighed deeply. He stared down at Wes's morpher as he held onto it firmly.

"So that's it?" Came a very familiar female voice from behind him. Alex jumped. He had no idea he was being watched. Alex looked at her stunned.

"What are you doing?" Haley demanded. Alex's shoulders sagged as he looked away from her. He remained silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"You heard everything?" Alex asked. Haley nodded her head. "How could you steal two morphers?" Haley asked.

"I was only following orders." Alex replied to her. She then watched as he went to put Wes's morpher in a locked safe box.

"But if you have Jason's morpher, why keep it from him?" Haley asked confused. Alex sighed. He did not want to have to explain his actions.

"I have my reasons. Haley, it will be dangerous for Jason to morph again." Alex said. But Haley did not look like she believed him.

"He used that morpher not too long ago. What are you afraid he'll do with it?" She asked with wonderment.

"If he becomes the red ranger again he will die. There will be no other fate but that, _if_ he decides to morph." Alex explained in a dire voice.

"Haley, he cannot have it. It's for his own good to stay out of this fight, and we will leave it at that." Alex said sternly.

Haley looked at Alex with confusion. She did not understand why he was being this way. "You're afraid of what might happen if he dies?" Haley asked.

"Of course, I am worried. I have already told the Dino rangers far too much about their futures. The future has already been altered. Talking with the head of Time Force has confirmed that." Alex said sadly, as he looked down at the locked box.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as she walked closer to him. "I have been careless. I believe my actions have caused things to change…" Alex said darkly as he went to sit down on a heavy box.

"I do plan to return Wes's morpher to him once he arrives here." Alex decided to say. She then watched as he ran his hands down his face. He looked up at her tiredly.

"I am losing my touch. I am no longer as good as I used to be, with these sort of missions." Alex said miserably.

"Haley, please don't stop trusting me. I am not trying to make things more complicated. And please, allow me to send Jason and Kimberly away from here?" Alex begged.

Haley looked at Alex sympathetically. "I'm afraid it's not really my choice." Haley said. Alex sighed.

"I know that. All I'm asking is that you don't interfere, when I do try and send them back that is." Alex explained.

"Is it really that important that we send Jason and Kimberly home?" Haley asked. "Yes, it is. There lives depend on it, Haley." Alex said very seriously.

"In that case, I'll help you." Haley said. Alex thanked her by nodding and smiling a bit. He then went to put his equipment away. Haley decided to help.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tommy's, Conner was looking around for both Haley and Alex. As the places where they could be started to narrow down, but he still could not find either of them, Conner started to get worried. It was not like Haley to just take off without telling them, especially at a time like this. 

"Oh man, where could they be?" Conner wondered out loud. Ethan who was still playing his video game had over heard him and looked up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ethan asked. "Haley and Alex are missing." Conner explained. Ethan only gave him an, 'don't worry,' type of look.

"He watched though as Conner flopped down into a nearby chair. "Why would both of them just take off without saying where they were going?" Conner asked him.

"I'm sure they had their reasons." Ethan said as he went to sit next to Conner. "Hey, want to give the game a try, it's old but fun." Ethan said with a smile.

"_No_, thank you." Conner said as he turned away. Ethan frowned. "Fine, but it will help pass the time." Ethan said.

"I'm sure it will." Conner muttered. Ethan only shook his head. Sighing, Conner watched as Ethan played away, he started to get bored now and noticing his soccer ball sitting by the door he decided to go grab it and maybe play a bit in the yard.

Getting up Conner made his way over to it. " Where are you going? Hayley said we should stay put." Ethan said, without looking up from the game. Conner just rolled his eyes as he went to grab his ball.

"I'm only going in the front yard, don't worry." Conner said as he went to open the door. Ethan only shook his head again.

"I still think you should stay inside." Ethan said, but hearing the door shut, Ethan realized Conner had ignored what he said.

Shaking his head again and forgetting about it for now Ethan decided to concentrate fully on his game again.

It had been exactly a half hour since Conner went out side and over an hour since Haley and Alex were gone. Ethan did not even realize how long it had been since he saw any of them until Kira finally showed up in the living room.

She saw Ethan continue his everlasting game and smiled a bit. But her smile faded when she remembered what she was doing here.

"Ethan, have you seen Haley, Alex and Conner?" Kira asked as she tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

Ethan did not even flinch. "No idea where Haley and Alex are, but Conner is outside playing soccer." Ethan said as he tilted his head towards the door.

"Thanks." She said as she made her way outside. Ethan though finally looked up as he heard the door open and close. Finally putting his game down, he decided to join her.

Closing the door behind her Kira saw Conner tying his shoelace; he was covered in some dirt, but not much. It was obvious he had fallen once or twice. Kira made her way over to him.

"Hey, any word on Haley and Alex?" Kira asked. Conner looked up and smiled, and as he finished tying his shoelace he slowly rose up.

"No idea where they are." Conner said. "Thought I play some ball to pass the time." Conner said as he picked up his soccer ball.

Kira frowned. "They both have been gone for a long time." Kira said with worry. "I'm sure they are fine." Conner said.

"You don't sound so certain about that." Kira said. Conner frowned as he lowered his gaze to the ground and started to think.

Just then Ethan finally showed up. He started to jog up towards them and once he got to them he panted a bit.

"Hey guys, we should get back inside." Ethan said. Conner rolled his eyes. "For the last time Ethan, it's only the front yard." Conner said. Ethan gave Conner an annoyed look.

"Look, say what you will but it's safer inside." Ethan said as he started to turn around, but Conner stopped him.

"What could possibly happen?" Conner asked. Ethan shook his head at that and sighed. "Well for starters we could get attacked out here." Ethan said.

"Yeah right. I've been out here for a half hour and nothing has happened yet. No bad guys." Conner reminded him.

"Yeah, but Haley and Alex have been missing for over an hour, did you ever once think that maybe they got into some trouble?" Ethan tested. Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, it's possible but I'm sure they are fine. If anything happened we would kno—" But Conner was suddenly cut off when Jason swung open the front door.

"Guys, we got trouble!" Jason called out. Conner, Ethan and Kira all glanced at each other. They then quickly followed Jason back inside.

"What is it?" Conner quickly asked. "The computer picked up something, an attack in the city." Jason said.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Conner said. "You guys better head over there now." Jason said. "What about Haley and Alex, they've been missing for over an hour?" Kira said.

"Don't worry about them. Alex is a trained Time Force officer, he can take care of himself, and my guesses is that Haley is with him." Jason said.

"So, what are we waiting for then?" Conner asked. Ethan and Kira looked at each other and nodded. They each then got out their morphers.

"Ready guys?" Conner said as they got into position. Jason stepped back. They all nodded. "Ready!" Ethan and Kira called out.

"Lets do it then."

"Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!" They all cried it out together and before Jason knew it they were gone. As soon as they left Kimberly came darting upstairs.

"Jason! Did you find them?" She asked. Jason nodded. "They are on their way." Jason said. He and Kimberly then hurried back to the lair to keep an eye on the battle.

* * *

When the Dino rangers arrived at the site where the attack was the first thing that caught their attention was Elsa and Zeltrax. Elsa had a smug look on her face and Conner only glared at her from behind his helmet. 

"Well, well. You finally showed up." Elsa said with an evil grin. "Alright, where's Dr. Oliver!" Conner demanded.

Elsa only smiled. "Oh he'll be here, don't worry about that rangers." Elsa said as she stepped back a bit. The rangers each got into a fighting stance as they saw her finally summon the Tyrannodrones.

As the rangers charged forth they each took on at least three Tyrannodrones each, however the harder they fought, the more Tyrannodrones showed up, it was not long before they were over whelmed by them.

"Whoa!" Kira suddenly cried out as a Tyrannodrone grabbed her and flung her in the air. She landed right on top on Conner.

"Watch it!" Conner cried out at her. "Are you okay?" He quickly asked her. Kira nodded her head. They both watched as Ethan was eventually tossed towards them. He came spiraling into them.

"Oh man, since when did they ever decide to use these many at once?" Ethan wondered as he watched the Tyrannodrones quickly advance towards them.

They each quickly got back on their feet. As they started to back up though that was when Conner bumped into him…

"What the?" Conner muttered as he spun around to see whom he bumped into. Turning around he stared on in surprise when he saw none other than Tommy stare down at him. Conner instinctively stepped back, bumping into Ethan and Kira as he did so.

"Hey!" Ethan said, but he quickly went silent when he saw Tommy. Each of them backed away, they just stared at him, speechless.

They all noticed the blank look he was giving them and it made them uneasy. Gulping nervously Conner tried to say something.

"Dr. O?" Conner asked carefully. He continued to back away as he said this. Ethan though quickly glanced behind them. The Tyrannodrones suddenly stopped advancing and had just stood frozen, staring at them, waiting for something. Ethan slowly turned his attention back to Tommy, but that was when he saw it…the glowing black eyes.

Eyes widening in fear, Ethan was about to warn the others but he was too late. Tommy suddenly grabbed two of them, and lifting them high in the air he flung them right across the group of Tyrannodrones.

It was Ethan and Kira he grabbed and both of them hit the ground hard. Conner looked at Tommy with utter horror. He knew he should do something, anything, but he was frozen in shock and fear.

"Conner McKnight." Came Tommy's shrilling cold voice, Conner only stared at him. Before he knew it, Tommy grabbed Conner by the throat and started to raise him slowly off the ground. Conner vainly and hopelessly struggled to free him self.

"Dr. Oliver?" Conner chocked out. "Don't do it!" He cried in a stained voice. But all he saw was a flash of black in Tommy's eyes before he was tossed into the air. The last thing Conner heard was Ethan and Kira crying out his name and the evil laugh that came from none other than Tommy himself…

**A/N: I hope that was okay. Sorry about the wait, please review, thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was like nothing either of them had ever seen and for the first time in their lives, Ethan and Kira were actually afraid. In fact they were petrified by what they had seen. It happened so quickly… as Tommy had grabbed the both of them and tossed them high in the air over the Tyrannodrones, they were lucky though that they did not demorph.

But as they shook off what had just happened to them, it was an even bigger shock to see their former science teacher and mentor, toss Conner in the air at such speed and strength that it made him not only demorph but black out.

Ethan and Kira remained frozen in fear, both were unable to make a move. They watched as the Tyrannodrones had suddenly stopped fighting, period. They just stood still and watched what Tommy had done to them.

"…It's as if they don't even think he needs help…" Kira said with fear. Ethan stared at her with pure horror. He was wondering what to do, and for the first time in his life he was unable to come up with a solution.

Was this really their teacher? He knew from watching the video that Tommy had been an evil ranger before, and from what he learned from Jason was that the original rangers were nearly destroyed by him.

"Oh man…I think we really do need the extra help now…" Ethan said as he tried to fight the fear that was threatening to take control of him.

"Come on Kira, hurry and get up." Ethan said as he tried to get back on his feet. Kira watched with amazement as Ethan managed to stand on his feet again, but he was standing a little shakily.

"Ethan, we can't fight him." Kira said in a very stern voice. "I'm sorry Kira, but I've got to get to Conner and make sure he's okay." Ethan explained as he forced himself to take another step closer towards their fallen leader.

"I don't think I can let you do that." Evil Tommy suddenly said. They both watched as Tommy got out a Dino gem, it was black.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Kira asked. "It's the black dino gem, Alex said that Dr. Oliver was supposed to become the black ranger." Ethan explained.

"But…he's not seriously going to turn into one, is he?" Kira asked, with a nervous gulp. "…The power of invincibility." Ethan suddenly muttered to her instead.

"Huh?" Kira asked confused. But Ethan could not answer her as Evil Tommy decided to speak next…

"There's two things you kids have to learn about Dino gems…" Evil Tommy began. Ethan stepped back as he managed to ask, "What's that?"

"One. You can't choose them, they choose you." Evil Tommy started to say as he stepped closer. He then looked up and grinned at them evilly, the evil inside of him glowing in his eyes…

"And what's the other?" Kira asked, still trying to force herself off the ground. She watched as the black glow in his eyes disappeared and suddenly he summoned his morpher forth, and in a deep haunting voice he replied, "They go really well with dino morphers." He finished, and in one quick motion he placed the Dino gem inside the morpher.

And with a satisfied smile on his face he looked up at them, and before either of them could say a word Evil Tommy cried out… "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Ethan and Kira now watched as Tommy morphed into none other then The Black Dino Ranger. When he finished morphing they both stared at each other, speechless. Now morphed, Evil Tommy stood before them tall and proud.

"Now that's more like it." Evil Tommy said with satisfaction as he examined his suite. Ethan clenched his fits together as he watched Tommy start to walk forwards. As Tommy started to advance he let out a haunting laugh that sent chills throughout Ethan and Kira.

"Now what?" Kira asked, as she looked up at Ethan. "Lets fight him!" Ethan said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, right?!" Kira cried out as she finally sprung up on her feet. "Are you crazy? We can't fight him!" Kira said very seriously.

"We have too." Ethan replied back. "He's going to fight us either way!" Ethan tried to remind her.

"Yeah, but he's our teacher, Ethan." Kira said. She then looked down sadly. "I can't fight him. Not a ranger like him…I can't." Kira admitted as she started to back away.

"Kira…"Ethan said sorrowfully. He watched as she continued to back away. She eventually demorped, Ethan stared at her in surprise.

"I would not have done that if I were you." Evil Tommy said as he suddenly came to a stop. Ethan watched him. He suddenly got a bad feeling and immediately stood in front of Kira to protect her.

"If you're not going to fight him than get out of here, now!" Ethan ordered. Kira was a little taken aback by the tone of Ethan's voice. She then looked at Tommy.

"Well? What are you still standing here for? Get the heck out of here!" Ethan shouted at her. Kira just stared at Ethan, but as Tommy drew out his weapon, she only then decided to take off.

"Now that's a disappointment and not very ranger like." Evil Tommy said disapprovingly as he watched Kira take off.

Tommy got ready to attack her, but Ethan stood in his way. "She can't fight you. But I can!" Ethan cried out in determination.

Tommy only laughed again as he glanced over towards Conner who was still unconscious. He then smirked under his helmet.

"What, do you really think you can stop me?" Tommy asked with amusement. Ethan glared at him again.

"Well, I'm not going to run away." Ethan said as confidently as possible. Tommy just stared at him for a moment, his weapon in his hands and ready. He smiled from underneath his helmet.

"I think I'm going to enjoy destroying you blue ranger." Evil Tommy said. "Now…lets fight!" Evil Tommy cried out. Ethan watched as Tommy leaped into the air, and with one quick motion Ethan cried out for his weapon and blocked Tommy's attack as he landed in front of Ethan…

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tommy's lair, Jason and Kimberly was watching in amazement as Kira demorped and took off. They never expected someone like her to do that, and now as Tommy started to fight Ethan, alone, only then did Jason finally get frustrated at being where he was. Kimberly watched as Jason suddenly jumped out of his chair and started to dart towards the door. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kimberly cried out. Jason stopped right before he ran out the door. He turned around to look at Kimberly and with a very stern voice he replied, "I'm going to help those kids." Jason said, as he then turned around and ran out the door.

"But wait! You don't have any powers! Jason! It's too dangerous!" Kimberly cried out. But he was gone. Now alone, Kimberly suddenly turned her attention back to the screen. Tommy had just lashed out at Ethan and sent him spiraling through the air, with sparks flying out of his suite. Ethan hit the ground hard. Tommy then let out his evil laugh.

Kimberly now cringed in fear as images of the Evil Green Ranger suddenly popped into her head. She looked down sadly and did not even notice it when a single tear fell down her face.

Looking at the exit that Jason just ran too, and breathing deeply, she closed her eyes. The whole time she could hear the sounds of a very old familiar battle she once had with the Evil Green Ranger. Snapping back to reality, Kimberly opened her eyes. Now, taking one last look at the screen and with her mind made up, Kimberly decided to follow Jason.

Outside Jason looked around. He saw Conner's car parked in the driveway and absently let a small smile spread across his face. He needed to get to that fight. It seemed he would have no choice but to 'Borrow', Conner's car.

"I'm sure he wont mind," Jason said as he hurried towards the car. He let out a sigh of relief when the door opened. "Perfect, he left it unlocked." Jason said with another smile as he climbed inside.

Now in the car he frantically looked around for the keys. "Come on kid, where did you put them?" Jason wondered; as he looked everywhere he could possibly think to look. But the keys were nowhere to be found.

"Just my luck." Jason said with disappointment. Sitting in the car he thought of what to do, and that's when the idea popped into his head.

"Oh the heck with it, I'm hotwiring his car." Jason decided as he went down to hotwire it. It took him a few moments but soon the car was started.

"Yep, I now owe my cousin one for teaching me this." Jason said, very pleased with himself. With that thought Jason did not even notice it when Kimberly came and knocked on the passenger side door. He could not help but jump a bit.

"Kim?" Jason asked in surprise. He watched as she motioned for him to open the door. He then leaned over to open it for her; she quickly climbed inside. As she sat down she let out a deep breath. 'You're right, we have to help those kids." Kimberly said as she went to put her seatbelt on.

Jason stared at her in silence. "But I thought you said earlier…" Jason began. But seeing her face suddenly made Jason close his mouth shut. He could see she had been crying.

He only nodded to her in understanding as he too put his seatbelt on. As he started to back out of the driveway he saw as Kimberly lowered her head and prayed.

"It will be okay Kim." Jason tried to assure her. "I thought something like this could never happen to him again…" Kimberly said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, so did I." Jason replied. _So did I….

* * *

_It was getting rough. Ethan had been hit numerous times by Tommy and had fallen down on his knees. Ethan had to momentarily shake off what had just happened to him. He could feel pain in his chest and he was starting to wonder if he should have gone along with Kira.

"Well, well, well…this is beginning to get boring." Tommy complained as he watched Ethan struggle.

"I was hoping you'd be a bit of a challenge." Tommy said as he continued to watch Ethan try and get back up.

Breathing hard Ethan looked around desperately for Kira. He could not see her anywhere. Could she have really just abandoned him? He did not want to believe it.

"Wondering where your yellow friend went?" Evil Tommy asked with a snicker. "I guess I really scared her off." He said with another laugh.

"I highly doubt it." Ethan managed to say. He then finally managed to get back on his feet. But as he got up he suddenly heard groaning sounds coming from where Conner was. He immediately looked to where Conner had fallen.

"Conner?" Ethan cried out with hope. Evil Tommy too decided to see what was happening. He smiled when he saw Conner start to slowly get up.

"Well, perhaps I did not knock you out as bad as I thought I did." Evil Tommy said as he changed his direction and started towards Conner.

"Oh no you don't!" Ethan shouted out. Tommy watched as Ethan jumped in the air and landed in front of Conner. He instantly stood on guard.

"You're not getting him." Ethan said. Tommy growled in annoyance. "You just don't know when to _give up_, do you?" Evil Tommy asked in a very angry tone of voice.

"I'm not letting you near him." Ethan said as he drew out his weapon again. He held onto it firmly as he watched Evil Tommy only laugh at his effort.

"Oh please, like you can really stop me for long?" Tommy asked as he started to quicken his pace.

"I can try." Ethan said. "Trying wont cut it, kid." Evil Tommy replied as he started to power up. Ethan though stood his ground firmly. He then glanced down at Conner, who had a dazed look on his face.

"What the heck happened?" Conner asked, unaware of what was happening. He rubbed his head as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Uh Conner? A little help would be nice here." Ethan said, as Tommy was about to fire. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Conner asked confused.

"Morph!" Ethan shouted at the last second. And as Ethan went to protect Conner, that was when Tommy fired. But as the blast hit and smoke and fire came forth, there was the cry from both Ethan and Conner that was heard. Evil Tommy then stared at the blast. A big smile spread across his face. He then laughed a bit in satisfaction, as he waited for it to clear and see if he hit his targets.

When the smoke cleared he frowned in disappointment and surprise. Instead of seeing two badly wounded rangers, he saw that not only were Conner and Ethan unharmed, but there was now a third ranger standing in front of them.

"And who are you?" Evil Tommy asked, as the other ranger came forth. "In the name of Time Force, I command you stand down!" It was Alex. He had morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"How?" Tommy wondered. "You can thank me for this," It was Kira who came forth. Tommy only stared on in surprise.

"So, you did not run away? What a…surprise." Tommy said, as he watched Alex advance towards him.

"What? Are you really going to stop me?" Evil Tommy asked with a laugh. "That's the plan." Alex replied as he held his blaster at the ready.

"Oh come on? You can't shoot me, even if you wanted too." Evil Tommy reminded him. "I would not be so certain about that." Alex said very steadily.

Evil Tommy watched him in wonderment. "So, another ranger?" He finally said. "Another ranger? Alex, I thought you said--" Conner began.

"Forget what I said, kid." Alex said. He then turned his head around and in a very firm voice he said, "Kira, Ethan and Conner. I want you three to go with Haley and get out of here, now!"

"Wait a minute, you can't possibly fight him alone!" Conner said as he started to regain his senses. He was now standing on his own and in between Ethan and Kira.

"I think we better listen to him, Conner." Ethan said with a winch of pain. Conner looked at Ethan in surprise.

"You're kidding me right? It's our job to protect Reefside, not Alex's! Those powers aren't even his, they belong to Wes!" Conner reminded them.

"Yeah we know that. So he has them now, big deal." Ethan said. He then turned Conner around to face him.

"Do you want to get knocked out again? Listen to me Conner, now's not the time to be like this. We just can't fight Dr. O right now. Lets live to fight another day." Ethan begged.

Conner stared at Ethan and Kira, he then turned around to watch, as Tommy remained standing where he was and Alex stood his ground, holding his weapon in his hand tightly.

"Yeah, but…" Conner said. Haley then approached him. "Ethan's right, you have to live to fight another day. Now's not the time to fight Conner." Hayley tried to convince.

"…I can fight!" Conner insisted. _This just does not feel right._ Conner thought to himself. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Conner could not help but let out a disappointed frown. He did not understand why they had to leave like this. And looking around he only then realized they were still surrounded by a dozen and more Tyrannodrones. He was confused though as to why they we're just standing and watching.

Turning his attention back to his friends, Conner decided to follow them. "Come on, we best get going." Hayley said as she motioned them to head to the car. But looking back she could not help but frown at the sight before her.

Tommy had stopped moving and was only staring at Alex. Haley had a feeling he had something planned for Alex. She also worried about how he was planning on attacking Alex. She knew taking Ethan, Kira and Conner away like this was a bad idea, but for now they had no choice.

Ethan, Kira and Conner were just not prepared to fight an evil Tommy. She knew that when Kira somehow managed to locate her and Alex, and that when she explained what was happening, that it had been Alex's decision to morph into the Red Time Force Ranger. It was a good thing he did too. But still, she did not like to leave Alex behind. But really, she had no choice…they just weren't ready.

* * *

A/N: You'll find out in the next chapter why Alex insisted on having the Dino Rangers leave him alone with Tommy. I hope this chapter was decent. Please review if you are interested in more, thanks. 


End file.
